Princes of sky and death
by Ashura wolf of Legend
Summary: During WWII there were two prophecy's spoken by two people, once by the oracle of Delphi and the other by the God Apollo,then in 1993 a decedent of the god Apollo issued a prophecy about two boys born at the end of the seventh months. these prophecy's would shape the world forever. Full Summary inside PerseusXThalia HadrianXOC - On hold, apart from updating chapter 2 & 3
1. A Hallow Death

_**A/N- So Ashura wolf of legend here, I have finished the rewrite of the first chapter and you will notice that some stuff is new while some is still the same. I do hope you enjoy this rewritten version, so enjoy.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson/heroes of Olympus/TOA because Uncle Rick does_** _ **and I don't own Harry Potter because the fantastic J.K. Rowling does, If I did own either of these properties then Percy would have become a god and Ron/Molly/Ginny would have been killed off instead of Fred:(**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 **during WWII there were two prophecy's spoken by two people, once by the oracle of Delphi and the other by the God Apollo,** **then in 1993 a decedent of the god Apollo issued a prophecy about two boys born at the end of the seventh months. these prophecy's would shape the world forever. The child whose destiny was dictated by the First great prophecy was born as a son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, When he was 4 Perseus ran away after his mother's death until he met Hades who adopted him. Hades trained him how to fight and survive along with How to be the Prince of death. His Younger cousin was Born in the Magical world to Lily Potter and Zeus, raised by lily and her husband James until their untimely deaths at a magical dark lord, raised by the dursleys until he was found by Hercules where he became arrogant and sexist. Both are wizards and both are demigods, join their adventures up until the end of Hadrian's first year along with Thalia Grace, and Eve Knight (OC) and Cathrine Black(OC)**

 **Chapter 1- A Hallow Death**

* * *

 **? P.O.V**

I slowly walked through the small town of Godric's hollow, my feet crunched against the ground as I walked trough. My cloak bellowed around me as the wind started to pick up, my bright red eyes looked over to some houses where filthy muggle children were knocking on doors saying "Trick or treat!"

Dumbledore had told the Rat Pettigrew to join me so he could reveal the home of the potters to me which he did. I didn't want to kill the potters as Charlus and Dorea were two of the only people who treated me well at school but the prophecy stated a child born on the seventh month would one day kill me.

A young muggle child came up to me and looked up and said "Sir, are you sudpossed to be a monster?"

I looked at the child who was a girl with my glaring red eyes , I replied in a reassuring voice "Not completely, I need to receive one more part of my costume, run along to your parents now" The young girl ran off away from me.

I finally reached the location of the Potter's cottage, there seemed to be nothing there but with a quick wave of my wand I revealed the small home, it was lightly lit up and you could see two silhouettes inside.

One who seemed to be James Potter jumped up and yelled "Lily he is here, take Hadrian and run!" a smaller figure ran past the window and there was multiple thuds as she ran up the staircase.

I cast 'Alamora' on the door in front of me and pushed the door open with a push of my pale white hand, standing there in front of me with his wand aimed at my head, I said to him "You and your wife can live James, I can let you live with her on a private Island, all you have to do is let me kill Hadrian"

His hazel brown eyes changed tune when I said that and he said "Fine, he isn't even my child anyway" …I may be a murderer but even I'm not that cruel, he should have at least considered what I said… but to be fine with killing a child and just because he isn't his child, well that is just cruel.

I glared at him and said "Well then, James Potter… even I'm not as cruel as you are" I aimed my wand and whisper 'Advrea Kadavra' a green light shot out of my wand and hit the man in the chest sending him down to the floor.

I walked up the light grey stairs and followed the wails of the child until I came to the room that's door was closed shut, it was unlocked however and I lightly pushed it open and walked up the red headed woman who was finalizing off some runes.

She finished and turned around to face me and spat saying "You will have to kill me before you can kill Hadrian!" I shook my head in disappointed.

"Miss Evans, I can let you live, you can live your life on a private Island where you will be safe, all you have to do is to step away from Hadrian and let me kill him" She spat at me and blocked Hadrian with her body.

I hit her with a 'Bombarda' which pushed her back into a wall because of the angle that I had hit her from, As I walked forwards I didn't notice the runes glowing blight blue, I walked right up to the Baby and said "Sorry about this young Hadrian, you could have been a useful ally when you were older"

I aimed my wand and bellowed 'Advra kedavra' The green light shot from my wand and went towards the baby, except just before it hit the baby it was stopped by a blue barrier which pushed the spell back at me, hitting me in the chest. My body hit the ground and disappeared leaving me just a spirit in the wind, Just before I flew out the window I saw a Scythe and a lightning bolt where the barrier had been seconds before.

* * *

 **Sirius P.O.V**

'Bang…bang…bang' that was what my gut felt like, I looked inside the room that clearly hadn't been used in years, 3 years to be exact…the exact same time since I gave Pettigrew this house.

I grabbed a pen and a couple pieces of paper and started to write letter's for my friends

 _Dear Moony_

 _Hello dear friend, I hope your mission's are going well, when you read this letter for the first time I will most likely been in prison for a crime that I did not commit or I will be dead. As you know the potters went into hiding however what you probably don't know is that I wasn't actually the secret keeper but Peter Pettigrew was._

 _I decided that I was too much of a obvious choice to be secret keeper, So I suggested Peter...no offence to you dear friend but with your recent missions for Dumbledore it was too risky to do what Lily, You and I had decided to do._

 _Just to let you know, if you go to dumbledore about this letter and then you forget about it, don't worry I have made it so kreacher will copy another one and give it to you as soon as possible. Another thing I beg you to keep an eye on Sally and her son, I know how you feel about her and I know you felt hurt but do remember, she chose to join those crazy women because she believed it to be the correct course of action._

 _As for what to do with you once I'm gone. I'm going to leave you the Black estate in Greece as I know the werewolf laws are better over there and that you enjoy it there, I am also going to leave you 20,000 Gallons, I have already contacted Gritingotts about it and the money will be there when you arrive at the estate._

 _Keep well dear friend_

 _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good~Padfoot  
_

I bellowed to my family's retched house elf "Kreacher come here at once" in seconds the small elf appeared in front of me grumbling and I said "Place this in Remus Lupin's tent, then come back here" the small elf dissaperated in front of me.

I then quickly started writing the second letter which was to my older sister Sally who now lived in the muggle world after she met a group of hunters

 _Dear Sally_

 _I fear this may be the last time I ever contact you or the last time in a very long time. Things are not going well since I saw you and young Perseus last year, potter manor was destroyed in a battle between DE and the OOTP forcing the Potters to live in one of there cottages where pettigrew ratted them out I believe, can't say much sis as I believe the Potters have been attacked already by Voldemort and I need to check on_ _Hadrian, Keep Perseus and yourself safe and I hope to see you again one day_

 _Your brother~Sirius_

I placed the letter on the desk where it was quickly snapped up by kreacher who said "Where should I take this letter for nasty master" I whispered "Take it to Sally Jackson...My sister now" Kreacher apperated away and I walked out the house with determination in my eyes, with only one plan on my mind, check on the potters and if the worse case scenario happens, take Hadrian to America like my precocious Lily wanted.

* * *

 **3rd P.O.V**

The was a singular street in little wigning in Surry where everything is always the same, the street light always go on and off at 6 in the morning, all the houses were the exact same, the milkman always came down the street at 06:30 in the morning .

All the curtains were drawn until 07:30 in the morning, there was never any lights on after 12 at night and all the men left for work at 8 AM, However today would be a day when something strange happens that would change the very normal street.

Too start with, there had been a cat sat on a fence staring into a singular house all day, throughout the night flocks of owls flew over the homes. In the distance there was a light rumbling in the sky, it sounded like a motorbike except since it was in the sky many muggles assumed it was thunder in a storm.

Then as the clocks struck 02:00 a mysterious man appeared out of thin air, he had a long white beard with white hair on top, unless you looked at his clothes he seemed like an ordinary old man.

However his clothes ruined this image, he wore a bright red robe that was littered with golden stars, and on his head he wore a matching pointy hat. He wore half-moon spectacles that rested against his nose.

He walked down the road and pulled out a strange machine from his robes, he lifted it up and pressed the button down as if it was a lighter and little balls of light came down from the lamps above, one by one all the lamps on the street went out as the machine went 'click…click…click'

He walked up to a cat and placed the device away then he pulled out a stick in it's place however this was no ordinary stick as proven when he waved his wand and a piece of string came out of the end causing the cat to jump for it.

After a couple of seconds the cat got up off the ground and transformed into a woman, she had black hair which was bundled in a bun, she wore ropes like the man except she wore Bright green robes with silver stars, unlike the older man she didn't wear a hat .

She spoke up saying "Ablus, how dare you use my feline self's weakness like that… The rumours that I have heard today are awful… they say that the Potters are dead! And that Baby Hadrian survived the killing curse and that HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-NAMED was killed by his own curse"

The old man-Albus looked down to the ground as if he was sad but if you could see his eyes you would be able to see that his eyes were sparkling as if everything had gone to plan, he said "I'm sad to say it's true Minerva, Voldemort attacked them early last night, I'm having Hagrrid bring Harry here now"

* * *

 **Albus-bloody too many names-Dumbledore P.O.V**

The loud rumbling got closer and from the sky a blue Motorcycle burst from the grey clouds starting to slowly descend. I felt Minerva drill her eyes into me and she said "1. His name is Hadrian, Albus and 2. Is Hagrid really the safest person to bring him here? I mean he has his heart in the right place but he can be a bit clumsy"

I looked up at her and stated "I trust hagrid completely to finish this task, also while Hadrian is staying with the muggles he will need a more modern name which is why I'm calling him Harry"

I really should shut up before she tries kills me, luckily Hagrid was coming down and was about to land, the wheels screeched as they hit the ground, he kept on coming down the road as the muggle blue motorcycle came to a stop, I walked up to Hagrid and examined the bike which had a sidecar attached to it.

I looked at Hagrid and said "Where did you get this remarkable machine Hagrid? I'm sure I've seen it before but I don't remember where" The large man coughed lightly picked out something in a bundle of blankets that I assumed was my martyr.

The large man stated with is gruff but jolly voice "Young Sirius Black gave it to me sir, said he had to capture his beloved's murderer" ... good everything is going to plan now, the Dursleys will have potter and will abuse him, Sirius will go to prison for murder and betraying the potters or even better, get the the dementor's kiss.

Hagrid stood up and revealed his long brown trench coat that went down to his feet, he wore large leather black boots and had a Big black beard, Hagrid was at least 11ft 6in if not taller, he wasn't the smartest tool in the toolbox but that was perfect for me, just to be able to say something and get him to do it.

I grabbed the bundle out of his large arms and said "Harry Potter, you shall forever be famous to our world" Before whispering "And I am deeply sorry about the sacrifice you are now going to have to make to make me the emperor of the world"

Minerva came up to me and said said "Are you really going to leave young Hadrian with these muggles Albus? He is going to be famous in our world, he should be raised by Wizards and Witches or squibs, I mean let me raise him with my son as I am his godmother after all" I shook my head at her request.

I started walking towards the steps that were in front of me and I said "You already struggle with your youngest son at the moment after the death of your husband anyway he will become pig headed and believe he is the best if he stays with any magical being, he needs to be raised by the muggles so he won't turn out like that"

Minerva began to stutter before replying "Albus if that's what you wish at least do it with any other muggle family! These muggles are the kind of muggles that show the Pureblood supremacists that they are correct, they distaste anything out of the ordinary! This morning the Man who looks like a walrus threw a vase at his wife because they stopped showing his favorite sport"

She took a break to breath before continuing with her rant "Their son is fat and is most likely going to turn out like his father when he is older, he even kicked his mother up the street and back again for not giving him candy! The only person I feel safe giving Hadrian too in this household is the woman but even she is a vile bitch!" jeez she his pissed off

I lowed harry onto the concrete step in front of me and said completely ignoring what she had just said "As long as Harry calls this place home he will be safe here, no Death Eaters or Voldemort when he returns will be able to get him"

I pulled out the Elder wand that I had won from Gellert Grindiwald and cast a warming charm and a sleep charm on young Harry in front of me. Mievra said to me "Can't you at least get rid of his scar"

I mean I could if I went to the goblins but why bother when it's apart of my plan, I placed the letter on my mytar stomach before replying "Even if I could I wouldn't, Scars can be very useful. Right I have some business I need to deal with. So cheery oh, go and enjoy some of those parties".

* * *

The last couple of things I had to do before I could go and join the Parties was take care of the two Girls who could pose a threat to me in the future. The first Girl was located at Lestrange manor, I had to steal Catrine Lestrange from Bellatrix and Ruldoplus Lestrange. Then I had to go and kill the two women in the Knight family.

I Disapparerated from Privet Drive and Apperated to the location of Lestrange Manor, the Manor was a large building and was grand, it had fields surrounding it from all sides with a two layer Hedge after that before a large metallic fence. However before I could destroy the gate to get in I had to destroy the wards one by one as to not alert the owners, then once they were all gone, I raised my wand at the gate in front of me and said 'Reducto' the power of the spell made the gate bend backwards before disintegrating

Luckily I had convinced the Spy Pettigrew to get the Lestranges to go on a mudblood/muggle hunt so I could do what I needed to do. With the Wards down and the gate disintagrated I walked threw until the hedge tried to stop me from passing but in retaliation I said 'Incendio' setting the hedge a light. The hedge opened up as it burned away and I walked trough it making sure to keep my ropes soot free.

With nothing now standing in my way I walked up to the Large Oak door and yelled "Bombarda Maxima!" The Door blasted open shattering it and sending shards of wood inside the Manor into the walls or the pathetic House elves that lived there for so many years.

The elves tried to use there puny elf magic on me because they recognized me as an intruder, but because I had stolen the magic from both Gellert and Ariana that gave me a large amount of magic to work on, I used spells such as 'Bombarda', 'incindio', 'Impedimenta' and stupefy on them, by the time I reached the grand staircase the walls of the bottom floor had holes going from one end of the room to another, there was even entire walls missing and blood splattered against the remaining walls.

I walked up the stair case and said 'Homenum revelio,' which revealed to me that there were two beings in the house, I walked over to where I knew her personal study was and I lightly opened the door and stepped inside, there was two beings in their just like the spell told me.

One was Catherine while the other one was the head elf of the house of black and he was ready to attack me but of course he is just a filthy house elf so I easily made him go back to no.12 Grimmauld Place, I then walked over to Catherine black and said 'you look a lot like your mother nothing like your father, mm interesting'.

In the cot was a 2 Year old baby who who had electric blue eyes that looked lightning crashing to the ground, her hair was dark brown that is going on black. Once I finished looking at her I picked her up and began my walk trough the house, as I got to the door of the study I used a "incendio" at the far side of the room.

I then closed the study door and walked back down the stair case, I then turned around and used the spell 'Bombardia Maxima' on the staircase, the last thing I saw before apperating was the Smoke and flames from the burning hedge as I apperated to saint Davids orphanage for magical children where I entered her name as Cat Black.

* * *

The first two jobs were easy jobs but this job will be the toughest yet, this job was to kill a mother and her 2 year old daughter, The mothers name was Evelyn Knight the daughter of retired auror Benjamin knight and an unknown mother, Benjamin knight was an extremely powerful man who was easily capable to stopping me in my track politically and in battle.

Evelyn knight was even stronger threat and destroy the entire operation in an instant so I had to deal with her, even as a first year she had the same power as me at 3/4 full strength never mind what she was one she left as a 7th Year, then there is her daughter Eve knight who if the family tradition keeps up will be even stronger than her mother and I can not allow that at all.

Since their house was nearby to the orphanage I just had to walk along a few streets to evergreen palace where every second house was the home and a wizard or witch, the wards around were quite simple but extremely dangerous if you did not know how to take them down, luckily I am The Albus Dumbledore, these stupid wards are nothing to me.

I tore trough them using a spell that breaks them but does not alert the wizard to the destruction of the wards but There is a downside you can only destroy them if you know the ward, but he couldn't sense any more wards and all wards there is there I recognize, Then I walked to the door and with a quick 'alamora' the door opened, I walked into the house and walked quickly trough it seeing how the entire house would be destroyed within the next two hours.

After an hour I heard the door open and slam shut I quickly but a dissalousion spell on me to hide the woman walked into the room and put the baby in the crib suddenly the temperature dropped along with Magic that surrounded the place, I heard her say 'porta' as she pulled out her wand from her pocket, she then turned around and Weakly yelled 'you might as well come out headmaster, if you want to kill me well here I am in all my glory but I warn you I will not go down without a fight'.

I started to get angry of course she knew I was there and the fact that she dare try to fight back against me The Great Ablus Dumbledore the greatest sorcerer since Merlin himself well then I will kill her slowly but surely and make sure she suffered for it I dissalousined myself and yelled ' _bombarda_ ' at her however my aim was of and it hit the wall a few meters away, she then begins to growl at me of all thing my anger grows and in my anger I yell 'BOMBARDA MAXIMA' sending a even stronger blasting curse at her and all she does to stop it is a weak 'protago' that broke the second my spell landed but it was enough to save her unfortunately.

I don't know why she dares to defy me, what I am doing is all for the "greater good" why can she not see that.I very quickly had to fire a bombarda at her as she had sent me a bone cutter curse that had I not fired my own spell back I would have lost a limb, in the center of our room our two spells collided putting us in to a duel, my spell became a Chrystal colour while her spell was Scarlett red

I pushed all my strength into the spell trying my hardest to win. The beam of red and clear pushing together was beautiful as it created a rainbow of red across the room covering all the walls in a scarlet red, the spell went back and forward between us as two master duelists began to duel in a fight to the death, I decided to change up my spell and sent her the most unforgivable spell of them all the Killing curse, the curse that only one mere little baby survived, the curse as green as emeralds towards her, we both had to roll over to avoid each curse from hitting each other.

I quickly yelled "Advra kedavra" at her but she responded with a "Crucio" the two spells once again collided in the middle of the room but instead of a colorless spell from me this time it was a Emerald green, the two spells collided and both of us had to step back a little from the explosion that happened from the collision, once again we were locked in a duel but this time only one of us would make it out alive and it would be me.

The great Albus Dumbledore. Hours past and the little baby in the cot looked up at the cot in fascination and I knew what I had to do to get her attention away from the duel I quickly moved my wand away from her and towards the cot, Evelyn immediately noticed and she sent a blasting curse towards to me which hit my wand blasting it away from me but making my spell hit the roof above the cot sending a small bit of rubble at the baby, the baby got mostly away in time but a small bit of rubble the size of my pinkie hit her across her cheek.

The Magic across the room dropped to such a level that objects around me were beginning to dissolve into nothing as the magic got sucked out of them, the magic was getting pulled into her body which began to glow with the amount of magic inside of her.

Then all of a sudden it stopped and Evelyn yelled "you are a fool Albus Dumbledore attacking the strongest daughter of hetacate ever in her own home, you are even more of a fool for attacking a lover of lord Hades in her own home and a absolute idiot for coming to a place one of his children resides, Albus Dumbledore I sentence you to eternal torture in Tartarus when you die and I will make sure you die a very horrible and slow death, don't say you won't the minute you walked in to this house a extremely slow and painful curse was placed on you, what is even better is that you can't cure it you Are WORTHLESS !"

That is when I realized she was one of those filthy half-breeds that gerrlet was, I then saw a flash as the entire cot disappeared trough a portkey, The next thing I saw was a flash of light as Evelyn let all the magic she was holding was released in one big "fiendfyre" blast that unfortunately burnt my right foot. before the fire could kill me I brought t Evelyn's body(just encase she was still alive although highly unlikely) and apperated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

 **3rd P.O.V**

The next morning there would be no wizards or witches who would hear the most horrible scream as a women with horrible curly blond hair, who was as thin as a stick and was wearing a horrible 1960's floral dress opened the front door of No.4 privet drive opened the door to discover her baby nephew Harry Potter on her doorstep as she went to grab the milk, nor would they see her pass out in shock from seeing her nephew.

On the same morning half the country away a Women would begin to cry as she entered her study to see her daughter, only to discover that her study had been burned to a crisp however the women also gained a hopeful and mad glint as she saw that her daughter's cot was in perfect condition, Hopeful because it meant that her daughter was still alive bud mad because her daughter had been kidnapped. the next day she and a group of death eaters went on a chase to discover who had stolen her daughter as they broke into Auror's and Order of the phoenix's members homes to discover who had taken her. after a couple of weeks she would be placed into Azkabang in a cell beside her cousin Sirius Black.

On the same morning no witches or wizards would care that there were 12-13 witches/wizards dead because they believed it was caused by a explosion caused by the stupid muggles petrol station at the end of the street although the muggle police would be baffled by it for years to come.

* * *

 **Perseus Jackson's P.O.V-3 years later**

Run that all I knew I had to do was run, run like I have never done before. You might be wondering who I am, well my name is Perseus Jackson, I am 5 Years old and I am a orphan, my mother (Sally Jackson) died a couple of day ago because of my horrible step-father Gabe, he quite literally broke her body, she had already been weak from an infection.

My Step-father Gabe is a very fat and large man who could eat for the USA, he constantly drinks Alcohol and smokes, I am also pretty sure he is a drug addict seeing as he always seems to sway around like he is high, but the worst of all is that he is a rapist. I didn't know where I was or where I was going but since I had ran away I had a tug in my heart that was telling me where to go.

I arrived at the center of central park and found a fountain which I walked up to, I looked at myself and saw what state I was in, my black hair was scraggy and greasy. my black T-shirt was ripped in multiple locations and my shorts had multiple holes in them, the only part of what I was wearing that was fine was my gloves. I looked at my face and looked at the scar that I had received on the day my mother died, it ran from the bottom left of my chin to just below the corner of my left eye.

I swallowed a gallon of water then took a big gasp of air when I heard this loughd, gruff growl from behind me. The beast was massive with black fur stretching across it's entire body, it had razor sharp teeth lining the edge of its long mouth and its claw stretched out as it sniffed the air. The beast in front of me was the deadly monster from Greek and roman mythology, the Hellhound, and it wasn't just the smaller ones, it was the original from all the way back when the Greeks worshiped the Olympians.

That's right I knew all about the Greeks and Romans, the reason for that is my mother didn't want to lie to me like some mothers do, I also knew that my Greek Olympian father Poseidon had raped my mother when she refused his advances, I began to run to wear the tug in my gut was leading me to. I ended up running into a area, where I found 5 majestic people, the 5 good sons and daughters of Kronos and rhea.

I said to them "Lord Hades, Lady Demeter, Lady Hestia, lord Zeus, lady Hera, please help me, My name is Perseus Jackson, My father raped my mother and now I am being chased by The HellHoun"

My sentence was cut off by the hellhound when it pounced at me pushing my down onto the grass where it slashed its paw at me which carried on the scar as I felt the claw crab catch the deep point at the end of my scar before as it dragged up ripping open the skin causing blood to pour from the wound. I felt my self start to loose consciousness but just before my eyes closed I saw a black blade slash threw the beast turning in to golden dust.

* * *

 **So did you enjoy the changes? let me know as it will help me rewrite the next two chapters- If you didn't notice, I removed the thing about black-beards sword because I realized it was a stupid plot point in a very long story anyway.**

 **If you enjoyed please let me know, and if you didn't enjoy let me know why you didn't. also don't forget to message me if you find anything too confusing. just no flames please. So till next time**


	2. The adoption and the memory

**A/N I have revised this chapter as to make it easier to read.**

 **Discramier: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

 **Hades P.O.V**

Me and 4 of my siblings were standing in an nice little section of what the foolish mortals called Central Park were sat down on a very comfy bench courtesy of Hestia (Thanks Sis). You foolish mortals are probably wondering who I am to answer your question, My name is Hades, Eldest son of rhea and and Kronos, I am the god of the underworld, the dead and riches, I have 5 full on siblings and a multitude of nephews and nieces that I really don't care about at all apart from Maybe a few of them, My five siblings are in order, Hestia goddess of the hearth and home, Demeter goddess of harvest and my mother in law(don't ask!), Hera Goddess of marriage and childbirth, Poseidon God of the sea and earthshaker and causing me hell along with not keeping his child bringer in his pants, Last of all is Zeus God of the sky and storms and the king of Olympus. I began to think to my nephews and nieces that my brothers brought into this world, Then I remembered that I don't have to many at all.

It is all because of the stupid oath/pact which had been broken 6 times over now, the oath/pact was made because of the 1st(and hopefully last, although I doubt it) great prophecy, it states that a child of the big three would raze or safe Olympus. First Zeus broke it with a mortal woman and had a daughter who I was doing every thing in my possible power to protect, then there is Poseiden who from what I know from the mother who died a few days ago raped a woman and had a son, Then Zeus in both his Greek and Roman forms had a two sons, one from the same woman as last time except in his Roman form, while his Greek form had a child with a lady from Hecate's realm, while his roman form had a daughter from her world as well, And last but not least is my demigod daughter that I sired with a demigod child of Hecate, uh my sweet daughter Eve, if only I got to spend more time with you when you were younger. Now I bet you are wondering why I am only with 4 out of 5 of my siblings, The reason is that we believe that Poseidon is trying to create an army of demigod children to overthrow Zeus as King, we believe that he has already sired another son and 2 daughters since the last one, we also know thanks to a source down on Atlantis that he is going away from Atlantis quite frequently and more than usual.

Me and my siblings were catching up with each other talking about what we have been doing for the last few years, every few minutes we would break out into laughter at something one of us said, because while we are gods and goddesses along with being Olympians we are still family no matter how power hungry and greedy some of us are. All of a sudden I felt this huge power source coming from the edges of this stupid mortal park, I gasped at the power that I felt, it felt like whatever it was at near minor-God level although it clearly was mortal, worried Zeus asked me 'Brother what is wrong' I shook my head in surprise at the fact they clearly did not feel this surge of power coming closer, I replied 'did you not just feel this huge power surge appear which is slowly coming towards us?' All of them just shook their heads at my question and answered in union 'no' I then, right there realized that who or what made this power surge was going to be part of my future no matter if a I wanted it to or not. We waited staying quite for a couple of minutes waiting to see if this being would come to us, after a couple of minutes of waiting this small boy about 3-4 ran in panting and trough gasped breaths asked 'Lord Hades, Lady Demeter, Lady Hestia, Lord Zeus, Lady Hera, please help me, My name is Perseus Jackson. My father raped my mother and now I am being chased by The HellHoun' before he could finish his sentence the original Hellhound (which I had killed centuries and centuries ago when I was young Golding and split him into the rest of the hellhound) appeared an pounced on to the boy who had messy black hair, a scar from his chin to the bottom of his nose and Sparking sea green eyes of a son of Poseidon and pushed him down onto the lush green grass.

For reasons that even I do not know I pulled out my black stygen metal sword and slashed at the foul beast trying to kill the young boy, unfortunately for the boy I was not quick enough as the beast swiped his paw at the boy who gained a medium sized cut from the top of his forehead on the left side and went down barley missing his right eye and joins up with his already existing scar which opened slightly back up, before the beast could do any more damage my swing made him disintegrate into golden pieces of dust. I knew the would he had sustained would be fatal unless a god healed him, unfortunately the only God who could heal him without breaking the ancient Laws was Apollo who Would insist that this young boy would be killed, the only way I could think of saving this boy who did have prior knowledge to who we were, but no that wouldn't work would it? After 2 minutes in my head(2 seconds in real life) I decided what I was going to do, I was going to adopt him! As long as he consents he will become a son of Hades"

Oh yes that is a genius idea, not only do I gain a child from it but the Olympians will get revenge on Poseidon, a revenge plot so fantastic it's amazing we didn't realize it earlier, if he consents a son of Poseidon will become a son of Hades and begin to hate his blood father, I mean he already heavily dislike Poseidon so why not that hate come on fully out. I pushed my sword back into the holder and kneeled down to the young boy, I gently pushed under his neck giving his head some support, I also placed my other hand under the top of his legs and lightly without even making the grass sway I picked him up and slowly walked up to the bench.

I had been sitting on and lied him down on to the bench, I then heard by brother say 'brother what are you doing he is a son of Poseidon, you should have let the hellhound eat him' I just began to grin at Zeus which gave me a confused looks 'brother, sisters we have been looking for a way to get revenge against Poseidon for trying to cause an uprising, I have just had the perfect revenge plan against him. My plan is to adopt his son who is in front of us right now, it won't even be hard to pull off anyway, the boy hates Poseidon from what I can see from his semi-alive mind' out of know where zip was slapped by Hestia who yelled at me 'you're just going got use him as a weapon aren't you' I shook my heard at my sister who is usually the calm one I just replied 'of course not dear sister, I am going to do everything thing in my power to raise him like he should be raised' satisfied she said 'Well I now agree with Hades idea, who votes for and who votes for not' out of the 5 of us here only Hera didn't raise her hand but she didn't raise her hand for no so she probably didn't care at all, I yelled 'All agreed' I was replied with a series of grunts(Zeus,Hera) a yass(Hestia) and a 'Only if you get him to eat a lot of cereal'(Demeter). Using my powers I held the young boys soul onto his body and entered his mind to wake him what I found in this young's boy mind would change the ways I was planned to take of him

 **Perseus mind:**

When the mortals say the eyes are the gateway to the soul, they really do mean it, As I entered I found myself in front of a cave that had Ancient Greek writing around the edges of the entrance I slowly walked in with my hand on my trusty Sword, I looked around and noticed the high walls but stretching up high above the walls which were already about 25 feat was this Massive tower in the center, I tried to flash there however something was clearly blocking my powers from working, I decided to do it the old fashioned way of walking thinking that a child couldn't have that many mental defenses, how wrong I was, oh how wrong. I walked along to the end of the corridor and three different paths opened up, the path that I had come from closed with a big BANG! Here I was stuck in what seemed to be a maze, I then heard the path that I had just came from beginning to move, that's when I realized, I wasn't in just any old fashioned closing maze, I was in a Labyrinth made from his mind. now I was starting to get really worried, if he had the power to create this kind of maze and block my powers then what else would he be able to do?

I decided to walk along the left route deciding to go with my gut feeling that was pulling me down this route. At the end of this corridor there was a selection of mini paintings then on the two sides of the wall there were two larger pictures, the feeling in my gut was telling me to click the two miniature pictures of the large ones but this time my brain said no, my brain decided to slow down slightly so I could work it out, very soon I worked out they were scenes from the past and that they were a sequence of events, very quickly I pressed the two buttons, wanting to get out of here sooner I yelled out to Perseus who I believed was in the tower 'Perseus, I understand you do not particularly like your blood father, I can help you get not only revenge on him for leaving you and your mother but also give you a family but I can't do that if you don't let me trough' my voice echoed throughout the labyrinth, a green and purple path started to form while slowly digging away at the Black marble walls when all of a sudden a voice boomed out 'Why should I I trust you! For all I know you are just like any other adult other than my mother who just thinks I am a liar and will abuse me' I was shocked for a kid so young he had an amazing vocabulary and an amazing few on the world, I then realized that his grip was fading because I was starting to get my powers back and the entire Labyrinth began to crumble has he began to lose control of his life force.

I yelled to him 'Please let me help you, You're dying and there is nothing I can do about it unless you let me take you in as my son' the labyrinth began to fall on top of me and just before a piece of rock could come flying down and injuring me, I saw the tower begin to collapse in a surge of energy. just as the rock was about to hit I felt my godly powers returning to me and I smirked thinking It's about time, I pulled out my sword and sliced the rock in to two clean haves, I noticed Percy falling and using every bit of energy I had I pushed myself to begin jumping up the falling bits of wall, I pushed one foot from one slate to another continue going up, just a few steps before I planned on jumping and trying to save him I tripped up but using this to my advantage I pushed my sword down into the rock stabilizing me and pushing me forwards, I jumped and caught him mid air and whispered 'please accept my offer, I don't want to have another child's death on my hands because I couldn't save them' he just whispered in the smallest voice 'I ... Accept your... offer lord Had...es' as soon has he finished his sentence a blackish/gold light began to surround us, when we crashed to the ground Perseus barley whispered to me while clinging to me 'why me of all people' he seemed so happy to actually have a family I just replied in my sweetest voice 'because when I was a young Godling I was shunned by the Olympians, do you want to know who brought this on' he just nodded 'it was Poseidon, your birth father and my brother, only recently have I actually made up with most of my family. I do not want anybody else to go trough that' as the bond got stronger I began to see some of the various abuse he has suffered throughout his small life. As I saw more of his memories the bond grew stronger and stronger until a blast of silver light shot around us.

 **3rd person p.o.v -earth, Central Park**

A burst of silver energy blew out of Hades and Perseus knocking back all of the gods in the nearby vicinity all the way up to Olympus, the power of the pulse of energy was bigger than any god or goddess had ever see. Sitting eating strawberries in a Triumvirate office was a man in a purple toga talking to himself when he saw the blinding silver light, 'hmmm seems like fate has been changed' suddenly jumping up a few seconds later knocking the person holding the strawberry's to the ground 'Oh shit that really can't be good, got to let the boss know'

 **Hades - Percy's mind/memories**

 **A/N warning, sexual scenes ahead, including rape, if you not want to read skip ahead to the next bold section**

As the glow finally began to fade I entered the final memory of his young life, I had seen trough the years of abuse him and his mother had to go trough, I saw the sexual assault that man put young Perseus mother trough in front of his eyes, I wanted to hunt down both Poseidon and this man for the treatment of this woman. I slowly walked towards to see the memory, I had been wondering where young Percy got that scar on his chin from and I have a feeling I now knew how he got it, I saw the fat, drunk man called Gabe step forward towards the child's mother sally, he had his cock out, clearly ready to rape sally again, he grabbed her by the throats and said 'bend over bitch or I will make you' she tried to pull away from the man who was strangling her and said with a quite and sore voice 'Please Gabe, please don't not now, I have a infection so it is dangerous to have sex, please don't, just...' she was cut off as she was sent flying into the kitchen table where Percy was tied to a chair, he came up to her before she could get up and ripped off her clothes leaving her in only her undergarments, he then went up to her and threw his dick into her mouth making her choke as she wan't prepared, he replied to what she was saying earlier 'I don't care bitch, you are my slutty slave remember that, I grace you and your son with a home, that makes you my slut, so suck on my cock bitch or face the consequences' he finished the sentence by pulling out a shiny silver knife and put it right next to Percy, he then ripped off Sally's bra, revealing her boobs to everyone around, the scars she had were a lot worse than what was on Percy, he began to rub his free hand against her boobs, Sally tried to scream but with the mans cock in her mouth it made it impossible.

After a few more minutes he decided it was time for the real deal and ripped her panties right off her showing her scarred vagina, he then began to rape her continually. Finally after 5 minutes, Sally's breathing became extremely weak and harsh and she said to Percy 'Percy, my son... my time is nearly done... run to where... the tug in your gut tells you to go.. now run Percy... ru' her voice disappeared before she could continue to speak, her body collapsed onto the table, as her life force slipped into my realm, the underworld. Even though this was just a memory, I could still feel the woman's life force disappear. Perseus began to cry at his mothers death, the one thing that had protected him throughout the years, slowly but surely he grabbed the knife and cut away at the rope that was around his chest,when he was about 3/4 of the way trough the rope, the man noticed and loudly grunted 'what are you doing kid, you still have so many lessons to learn now that your dear mother is dead, you still need to learn how to trick woman into liking you, you still have to learn how to rape woman and make them give you daughter to rape and sons to teach, and you still have to pay for all the times your mother defied me' he slowly walked towards Percy with a sadistic smile, he zipped up hid trouser while walking.

 **Back to the un-sexual part of the story, you didn't have to read that section but it does give Percy some character development**

Percy seeing the man get closer Percy quickly sped up cutting the rope as not to be hurt by the man in front of him, just as the man was about to reach the rope snapped as it was cut trough falling to the floor with a thud, Percy swiveled of the chair and dropped the knife and began to run towards the door but before he could get a few steps in the man grabbed Percy and slammed him against the wall next to them breaking Percy's arm, the man picked up the dropped knife 'you couldn't have made this easy runt could you' he slowly came up to the barley conscious Percy and yelled 'do you here me runt, wake the fucking hell up now' Percy's eyes flutter open as he tried to get up. The man grabbed Percy by the neck and pulled him up using one hand and brought the Nike to Percy's chin and whispered 'this is payback for what your mother did to me runt' he dug the knife into Percy's chin making him scream in pain, out of nowhere water burst out of the walls, ceilings and floor, the washing machine blew up into millions of pieces that went flying across the grey room the taps tops blew off as water burst from them, but the man did not seem to notice he just continued to push knife up Percy's chin up to his nose where his scar ended before the hellhound appeared, bright red pooled down Percy's face as the knife went up, the blood dropped down onto the now extremely wet floor, once the man reached the end of what he wanted to do he pushed the blade slightly further in making Percy scream in even more pain, the blood doubled as it pored down his entire body onto the now high water filled floor, then the man twisted the blade as he pulled it out, as soon as the blade left there was an Icy blast causing a pipe right above them to burst making the man drop the knife and spewed right over them.

Then another but colder icy blast happened, ice began to form around as it froze over the water sticking the man in place, the water pipe that had just burst began to freeze downwards, the man who was directly above the burst in the pipe had his head frozen over, quickly the rest of his body froze over, out of nowhere an Ice spike came up and destroyed the mans dick into tiny pieces, but unfortunately for him since his frozen he is alive but feels no pain until he unfreezes although he doesn't realize it, he does deserve it though. Now unlike some mothers/fathers Percy had been told about hid godly heritage and powers so when the ice started to appear the shock on his face quickly disappeared, he decided to get a bit of revenge on the man, pulling his not-broken arm he pulled some ice upwards taking off the mans left arm, Percy stated 'your cock was for my mothers death, your arm was for breaking my arm' he then pulled his arm low 'and your leg for my new cut you bastard!'.

lying on the ground was the knife that had given him a scar, was amazed me was that the blade glowed a mixture of black and silver, Percy who noticed this picked up the blade from the water, the blade shun so bright that Percy covered his eyes but since he picked the blade up with the arm that is broken he covered his eyes so he yelped out 'My arm, Oh gods' falling to the ground in pain once again the knife fell to the ground, the blade shattered against the ground, Percy landed into a pool of water which somehow hadn't frozen over, his arm half mended it's self so it wouldn't hurt as bas, his cut slowly covered up so it was a fresh scar that was still healing apart from the end bit that still looked like a cut that was slowly healing.

He gasped at the sharp pain that sho trough him as the water healed him ice shot out of the ground. The knife used the pain that caused the ice and created the an icy center for the blade, then shooting out of vases and the floor came imperial gold, Celestial Bronze and Stygian iron came together and formed a new blade form the remains of the old one, the celestial bronze covered the ice, the Imperial gold created a new Greek style handle and the Stygian iron covered the tip of the blade, then another blinding flash and a exact copy of it appeared. Percy carefully got up and walked towards the twin knifes, no in fact they are no longer ordinary knifes, those are hunting knifes that the hunters of Artemis use, he slowly picked them up and began to glow again but this time they were beckoning to him, once he had a good grip on them they transformed into two gloves.

Percy as fast as Zeus pulled on the gloves onto his hands he stated 'this feels right, now what should I name you, I have a small idea, it fits but I don't want to get ahead of myself, but since your twins, I will temporarily call you the daggers of Apollo and Artemis' the knifes in glove form seemed to hum at the names. He went to the door and clutched his hand making the door freeze over and explode into tiny little ice shards, he just slowly clutched his hand and said 'goodbye Gabe, it will take a while for the police to be able to come and defrost you from your icicle prison' as he walked out the ice around started to grow spiky in all directions away from the man destroying the surrounding walls but keeping the ceiling up. I saw everything from this memory, I was standing in the middle of the room, the amazing thing about us gods going inside of people's memories is that we see it from our own perspective and not just the person who we are checking of, the memory began to fade as I saw Percy walk down the street avoiding the adults, I whispered before the memory could fade 'I will protect and raise you like you are my own son, because you are officially now my son, I will raise you to be the hero of Olympus, I fear that my niece will have something happen to her stopping her from fulfilling the prophecy' the memory faded into nothing.

 **Hades P.O.V -Percy's mind**

The blinding light disappeared and Percy fell unconscious, before he could fall and hit his head against the hard floor of his mind scape I grabbed him and gently lowered him down, knowing he would be okay in the mortal world for a few more minutes I went to search for my sword, I created my new sword after the staff was getting a bit weak on power, since I had just started to make up with my family I decided to call it Φως στο σκοτάδι or as the English call it, light in darkness, it had a Stygian outer rim with a imperial gold and silver center making extremely powerful in battle, I found it sticking it out of some rocks where I had used to try and save Percy from falling, I went and grasped the handle and pulled out the sword putting it back in to it's hilt. I walked back over to where Percy was and sensed he was starting to regain consciousness, before he could I ran up to him and went into a some sort of kneeling position, I grabbed his body so his back was on my lower leg while his head rested against my higher leg, I summoned some nectar and some ambrosia aka the food and drink of the gods, I gave him half a jar of nectar as the jar I had was the max for most normal Demi-gods and I also wanted him to tell me what it tasted like, I then cut off half a block of ambrosia and gave it to him.

A couple of minutes later he awoke and said 'Lord Hades is that you?' I just chuckled and replied 'yes it is young Percy, do not worry about calling my Lord or anything like that, you are now my son so father or dad will be fine' a small smile appeared on his scarred face he then gasped with shock 'my face! It doesn't hurt so much now, it feels better than it had before I got that first scar' he then went a felt his scar from his chin all the way up to his forehead 'my gods, even the scarring is thinner than it was' I chuckled at his reaction and stated 'we don't have to much time left in you mind and we need to discuss some things, first of all since your now my son, you can change your name if you want' he gained a thoughtful face and after a few seconds replied 'I want to move on from the past dad' I smiled when he said that 'but I want to keep something to do with my mother so my new name will be... Perseus Willam Jackson son of Hades' I grinned at his name and said 'on the river Styx, I here by name my child Perseus William Jackson' thunder boomed around, I then said 'now we need to discuss your powers, I believe you would do well with the standard powerful son of Hades powers, however you still have your Poseidon powers to deal with, which ones do you want to keep, I would suggest you keep ice manipulation, water healing, minor water breathing and minor water manipulation' he just looked up at me with his small eyes and stated 'I agree with you about my power dad' there was a blinding light as we were forced out of Percy's mind

 **Perseus P.O.V - Earth**

I am so happy, I actually have a proper family now, one that actually cares about me and would do anything in his ability to keep me safe, sure Sally my mother tried to but now I have a god protecting me, I am so shocked at how he was able to close my old scar even more and make my new one close over as well, I felt my two glove that transformed from the twin knifes that I had picked up, I was pretty sure that if I thought about them changing back, they would. As I opened my eyes to the sunlight I saw the 4 other Olympians that my father was with, dad said to them 'brothers, sisters, I present to you my new son, Perseus William Jackson' Hera came up to me and began to examine me before pulling me into a giant hug, hesitation did the same while Demeter said 'I will hug you if you eat cereal!' Zeus just gave me a small smile clearly thinking about something else. Then from the tree's there was a blinding golden light as one of the gods teleported in, all of a sudden the area around began to get noticeably hotter as Apollo walked in trough the tree's saying 'don't worry folks I am here to sort your... oh never mind then' he then realized there were other gods and goddesses there already.

he came up to me and said 'just wondering, but who are you kid, I get this weird vibe off you' not wanting to anger any gods I said 'Lord Apollo, it is an honor to meet you, my name is Perseus William Jackson son of Hades' he just glanced at my dad when I said that and said in a cheerful manner 'I thought you said you had a daughter not a son uncle' my dad just growled and replied back 'Perseus is my new blood adopted son, my daughter eve is somewhere in London' he just stared at me and went 'well since my uncle seems to have adopted you I will bless you with something, mmm, now what can I give you, I feel like archery is already taken so I will bless you with the ability to at least be able to sing okay and a resistance against Greek fire' I felt my body glow red as he finished blessing me, then out of the bushes ran Lady Artemis and one of her hunters, 'it seems I wasn't the only one to feel the power of the blast then it seems' my father shook his head and replied 'all of us bar you and your brother were here when the blast happened, the cause of the blast was the fact that I blood adopted this young boy who has had a tragic past, I blood adopted Perseus Willam Jackson formerly known as Percy Achilles Jackson son of Poseidon' she just stared at me and stated in a harsh voice 'Jackson as in son of Sally Jackson' I just nodded my head so she said 'how is she? I hope she is doing well' I just replied a bit darkly 'she's dead, my horrible step-father who my and my mum lived with raped her constantly in front of me, she was killed a couple of days ago because she was so weak from an infection and then got raped, this scar from my chin to the circular bit at the bottom of my nose is a reminder of that day' then the hunter that she was with ran up to me with tears in her eyes and said quietly into my ear 'nobody absolutely nobody should go trough that, if you ever want help just ask your father and get him to contact me'.

Artemis just looked at me with a sad face when Apollo said 'Lil sis how are you, I haven't seen you in weeks, you never phone, you never IM, you never email, come on' Artemis just snapped at him and yelled 'first I am older and secondly I am not in the mood for your games, I have just discovered that one of my ex-hunters was murdered a few days ago, mr Jackson I bless you with archery and hunting' this time instead of a red glow, a silver glow surrounded me, I felt as if I could aim perfectly, After the glow disappeared I asked 'can I ask you two a favor' they both slowly nodded their heads 'when my mother dies I gained this scar from a knife, the knife shattered but reformed into these' I thought about them changing forms and what do you know, it works, 'The knife duplicated it's self so it had a twin, I want to name these two blades, Χάρες της αρτεμίας και του Apollo or in English the graces of Artemis and Apollo, Artemis being the elder blade and Apollo being it's twin younger blade' they both nodded and Artemis said 'I will bless the blade you wish to name after me with silver, silver will make it kill nearly all monsters and will work best at night when you are not on the battlefield' Apollo nodded his head and sated 'I will do the same for my blade but infuse it with solar energy from my chariot and it will work best at day when not on the battlefield' both blades glowed there respective color, writing appeared along the blade in Ancient Greek saying their respective names, I went up to them and bowed and said 'thank you lord Apollo and Artemis for your blessings on me and my blades' they both just gave me a small smile when the hunter gasped and ran off.

A few minutes later she returned with a Stygian iron bow, she said 'I made this bow years ago, along with a celestial bronze sword, I think you deserve them' she passed me the bow and then pulled out a hairpin from her hair which turned into a sword, I said to her 'thank you, what are the names on these magnificent weapons' she gave me small but sweet smile and said 'the bow does not have a name so it is up to you to name it, the sword I am holding is called riptide, think you can work out it's Greek name don't you? it has only had one other owner other than me before and that was Hercules' she spat his name out as if it was venom 'I guess he was a man whore then' that gained a laugh from the gods, then I said 'I graciously take your gifts, I name ''this bow Nightshade or στρύχνος' her smile grew a bit more when Apollo gasped for air, lady Artemis asked him if he was alright and Apollo responded 'just after the oracle of Delphi gave out the great prophecy, I gave out another one, for if fate changed off it's natural course, here it goes

 _"The twin blades split, The bow, and the sword"_  
 _"bound to the hands of the prophecy children"  
"A single decision to save or rule Olympus"  
"bound by magic and blood"  
"to lightning and death Time will fall"_

Everyone went silent at the prophecy, so it turns out I am the child of the great Prophecy whatever that is, Apollo then walked over to me and sat down on the bench behind me and collapsed onto the bench, He flashed himself in some nectar I believe and drank it down, Apollo had bright blond hair and and had a perfect jaw, if you looked into his eyes you could see the mischief he tried to bury, Artemis walked up to me as well and sat near Apollo but enough space so that I could sit down in between them, Artemis had dark brown hair with some strands of red, she basically had the body any woman would want, father then sat down in front of me and then all the gods and Zoe also sat down and we ate and drank for a couple of hours, then out of the corner of my eye I saw another flash as another god appeared who had something in his arms, however I didn't recognize him but as soon as Zoe saw him she began to scowl.

 **Hadrian's P.O.V-** **4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**

I was in the garden spraying weed killer very carefully onto the weeds, Uncle Vernon would get angry and hit me even if I did everything he said down to the toothpick however usually it was Aunt Petunia who gave me chores and she only ever hit me if I ruined her back garden, She did the cooking although I had to do the dishes. I slept in the smallest bedroom in the house upstairs even though we had four bedrooms and the spare bedroom was bigger. Not that I cared to much but it did get on my nerve, It was a very hot day outside so I had a small glass of water next to me.

As I was pulling a weed from the ground I felt a strange but nice felling flow though me, It felt like the feeling whenever I was near an electrical appliance or when it was stormy outside, I ignored the felling and pulled the weed out and walked over to the brown bin where the plants go. As I turned around I felt the same felling again, but this time I knew where it was coming from, right in front of me was a man with a brown beard and long hair, he wore a purple T-shirt that was loose although you could still see his well muscled body, he also wore a pair of loose purple joggers .

He obsessively felt the same feeling as I was as he stooped when he was walking by and turned to look at me, he walked up to the edge of the fence and put one hand on it before he swung his legs and body over using his hand for support, he walked over to me and said "what's your name sport" I stepped back slightly and said "My name is Harry, My aunt and Uncle have told me not to talk to strangers and I have chores to do sir" I hoped that he would hop back over the fence, he replied "Don't worry young Harry, I won't hurt you and your family won't ever realize you aren't working" he snapped his fingers and another harry appeared and started working again, the man knelt down and looked into my eyes "Anyway, I am just as much as family to you as they are, I am your half-brother on your dad's side" But aunt Petunia said I didn't have any other relatives other than them so I replied "But I don't have any relatives on my potter side" he gave a soft laugh and said "Who ever said a potter was your real dad? My name is Hercules harry, what do you know about the Greek god's?"

 **Perseus P.O.V-Central park**

Artemis growled "Hercules, what are you doing here?" he gulped and moved closer to Zeus, Zeus turned to face his son and said "Son why are you here, you better say fast before one of Artemis, Zoe or Apollo attack you" as he was saying that I turned my gloves into the knife form, Hercules stated "I was in Surrey, London looking for a girl I had met a few years ago while she was a teen, when I felt a small spark from this little one I am holding in my arms, father he is one of your children!" Zeus looked like he was having a field day, he asked "Did you ask him his name and bring him here with his permission or did you kidnap him" Hercules said "He said his name his Harry James Potter"

 **Perseus P.O.V -3 years later- underworld**

I was lying against the wall in my bedroom in the underworld reading a short(1000 pages) novel on the titans and their spouses that I got from my practically half-sister, I had gotten for my birthday last year but I found it so dang interesting that this is my third time reading it. Riptide was lying against the wall behind the door of my room, Nightshade was hung up on my door with my quiver and my twin blades Artemis and Apollo were in glove form on my bedside table, I heard a knock and in came my sort of sister she said to me 'ready to go and enchant your items Perseus' I just grinned and grabbed my weapons and armor and gave her my signature grin 'of course Zoe why wouldn't I be'

 **3rd P.O.V-woods near camp half blood**

Three people were running like the wind, the eight year old daughter of Athena, the 10 year old son of Hermes and the 10 year old daughter of Zeus, the daughter of Zeus yelled out to the daughter of Athena 'I know your tired Annie, just keep on running with us' the daughter of Athena now know as Annie or Annabeth yelled to the son of Hermes 'Luke are you okay?' He confirmed he was okay when the daughter of Zeus tripped over and he yells 'Thalia!'

 **A/N there it is, chapter two of POSAD, expect updates like this for this story, next story I am updating is JFTF. What did you think of my prophecy that I created, I grabbed myself on Tuesday, the trials of Apollo: the dark prophecy and oh my gods it's amazing, till next time**


	3. B-Day and forging items

_**A/N hey guys sorry for the extremely late update, originally I was going to do a HP chapter then a PJ chapter then HP then PJ and so on but I want to tell more of Percy's perspective so the plan has changed, this will be a continuation of the last chapter-has been updated slightly**_

 **Thalia's P.O.V- camp half-blood hill**

Oh gods, got to keep moving for annies sake, get up girl, you're stronger than this, tripping up on a tree branch is stupid.

I pulled myself to my feet although shakily, I feel the ground beneath me shake as the Cyclops caught up to us, I don't know who is sending these monsters after us but when I get to the underworld I am going to have a large talk to my uncle.

I yelled toward to my friends "Grover, take Luke and annabeth up into the camp, then go and get help" he loked at me scared"but you might die" I snapped back at him 'and if you go and get some help I might not, if I do Luke has letter from me to your bosses, Now GO!" He pulled them over the boundary then ran down the hill to get help

I sharply turns around to face the Cyclopes that were chasing after us to only find out that were at least 50 Cyclops, about 20 hellhounds and a hydra "Oh shit, Grover you better hurry back, otherwise I am monster meat"

I pulled out my spear and got ready to fight, the hellhounds noticed what I was doing first, at first only one hellhounds leaped at me, with a quick jab of my spear I sliced his stomach open turning the monster into golden dust, the rest of the Hellhounds quickly began to growl realizing I was an actual threat and that I wasn't going to be an easy meal.

The rest of them got ready to leap "Now, it's starting to get fun" I said grinning like a mad woman, subconsciously my hands began to spark and my spear became electrified. two hellhounds leaped at me and I rolled to the left, making them collide into each other where I had been standing, with lightning quick reflexes I sent my spear flying into the first one before going right trough and into the second ones side.

I pulled out my spear and sent the flat side backwards knocking back the hellhound pouncing at me from my side, the hellhound being hit by the the flat end of my spear went flying back into one of the surrounding trees, the unfortunate tree that it hit against crack at the force and began to become squint, I knew that the tree was about to fall, but to hurry it up and help me I sprinted forward stabbed the hellhound then put my spear in the small gap and prayed to my father for a burst of Hercules strength, luckily he did grant me a burst and I manged to push up the tree.

The tree started to fall and ended up hitting about 5 cyclopes in the head making them fall to the ground and crushing all the remaining hellhounds. a storm of gold gust blew out from underneath the tree trunk, Then I realized something, if I use the environment to my advantage I might just win, Although I still hope that Grover hurry's up with getting help.

I jumped onto the sort of strong looking tree branch behind me, I began to climb up the tree using the branches to get myself up, Once I got to a decent height I tapped my bracelet and my copy of Aegis popped into my hand, taking it off I ran towards the end of the branch I was on and slid the shield onto my feet, the forward moment pushing me straight into the direction of one of the cyclopes eye (Most demi-gods think this would be awesome right? yea not me, All I am thinking is "Don't look down thals, don't look down" that's right I Thalia Grace am scared of heights, ironic right seeing as I am the daughter of zeus) I landed square center in the middle of his eye causing him to scream out in pain.

One of his friends went to punch me so I pushed my spear into the head of the one that I was on, using my strength I swung myself around and went flying of my cyclops just as it disintegrated, the cyclopse that was trying to punch me lost his balance and ended up punching another cyclopes witch knocked that cyclops onto another one creating a domino effect, that knocked down at least 25 cyclopes, hoping it would work I tried to send a bolt of lightning down on them, the bolt did hit however it was much smaller than I hoped it would be but it did it's job.

I landed on the head of one of the other cyclops and stabbed it in the eye, after that I jumped to the ground using my shield to lessen the impact, I collided with the ground sending the golden monster dust around me which now littered the ground flying,, I looked up and noticed that out of the 71 monsters that I started fighting there was only 25 left when all of a sudden a Huge roar echoed throughout the forest, the source of the roar was from none other than the Hydra, who quite obviously was fucking pissed seeing as it used it's multiple heads to rip off the cyclops's head, once all of the cyclopes were golden dust on the ground the heads turned towards me, "Oh fucking hell, I have to deal with the FUCKING HYDRA! I fucking hate my life right now" all the Heads spat their poisonous breath at me

I rolled to the left to avoid it and then put my hand in my pocket and pulled out a thin slice of Ambrosia "Oh, That's just fucking great, A thin layer of Ambrosia is all I have left" I put it in my mouth I looked to where the breath had reached and noticed a hole where I had been standing "Shit", once I had finished the Ambrosia I felt re-energized and using my remaining energy I sent down the biggest bolt of lightning I could on him, I closed my eyes praying it would be successful. I heard a bolt of lightning come down but instead it came down onto of me with a **KRAKA-BOOM!** Had my own father just betrayed me in my moment of of crises?

Not feeling the Pain that I should after being hit by a giant of lightning I opened my eyes slowly, all I saw around me was blue bolts of electricity, not only that but half a second ago I was on the ground kneeling however instead of doing that, I was floating in thin air. With all the electricity sparking around me I regained a small sense of hope, a hope that I could make it out of this, getting of my knee and back onto both legs I got myself into a fighting stance, Then I took great giant strides towards the hydra with my electric version of my spear and Aegis ready to fight...

 **5 minutes later**

I went crashing back onto the hard ground, I tried to look up to see if I had actually defeated it but as I tried to look up towards the Hydra a shooting pain shot up my back and spine going right up to my neck, I slowly moved my hand to where my spine was and felt a tree root underneath my spine "Shi...t, well dad I am now going to visit Jason... goodbye da.." the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was a Black and blue lightning bolt coming down on top of me.

 **3rd P.O.V**

20-40 campers, 5-7 satyr and a centaur ran or galloped up to the top of the hill just in time to see a giant beast fall to the ground disappearing into a hurricane of golden dust. Lying in front of them directly between the the camp and the mortal world, dab right center where the border is, Was a young preteen with medium black messy hair. With a **KRAKA-BOOM** a blue and black lightning bolt strikes her chest, The blast from the bolt sent the members of the camp flying backwards along with the Centaur being pushed backwards and onto one knee, some of the campers even lost their camp T-shirts and their shorts leaving them in only there under garments.

A black and blue glow began to surround the girl, roots began to spread out across the ground from underneath the glow, a small tree began to sprout getting larger and larger, small pines began to grow from the tree. Suddenly the vortex of blue and black disappeared into mist, In place of the young girl lying there minutes ago was a large pine tree, without looking at the destruction from the battle the only sign that she had been there was her shield aegis and the broken spear, on the trunk itself there were two engravings "Et suscitabuntur lacerantes te iterum ecce Thalia" and "Χαλαρώστε στην ειρήνη Θαλία".

 **Hadrian's P.O.V - Olympus - Minutes after Thalia's "Death"**

I slashed at my favorite brother Hercules with my celestial bronze sword, other people name their weapons but Herc taught me that it is stupid to do so, he told me that is stupid to get close to your weapon because all it is, is a tool to complete your goals, However my cousin Perseus tells me that every weapon has a soul inside of it, a piece of the person who created the blade along with a piece of it's best users. Of course I believe Herc though, I tried to dodge out of his next attack however his attack reached me and slashed my T-shirt, before I could slash back at him my horrible step-mother came over, everyone on Olympus knew she preferred my older sister Thalia to me, hell she liked my stupid cousin Perseus over me.

she came over to me and my bro and said "Hadrian... get to the throne room, your sis..sister has just been kill...killed, your father is grieving" Ugh why does father care about a girl more than me, I am his son! The Next Hero Of Olympus! "Fine Hera!" she looks at me and sighs "why couldn't you be more like Thalia and Jason" I snap around, all the time she compares me to this Jason fellow and i am fed of it! "Hera, Who is Jason! and stop comparing him to me!" She snaps at me growing to her 20ft form, her voice booms down at me "Be careful how you speak to me mortal! I could incinerate you on the spot for you insolence" I decide to scram to the throne room to avoid being turned to dust,after a couple of minutes of running I reached the throne room where my father was waiting.

 **Albus-Bloody to many names-Dumbledore- Hogwarts-Headmasters office**

God damn it! where could of that little brat of gone, everything was going fine until he reached age 4 and he vanished all of a sudden! none of my trackers or mechanisms were working, it's been 3 years since he has disappeared now, he has to be somewhere, he is not with any of the death eaters family's, Minerva doesn't have him, Severus doesn't have same with Lupin and Sirius definitely can't have him as he is in Azkaban, The only good thing is that in the book of students his name is still glowing which means he is still alive, god damn the boy!

Not only that but I still haven't found Miss Knight and when ever I get close to her Grandfather he aperates away from me, Not only that but her grandfather now lives in America and works very closley with Macusa where I hold no control, I need to get rid of that girl before she overtakes me in power! I let my magic out in anger shaking the castle with the power from it, I stopped before any of the teacher got worried, I couldn't let them see me like this, I reeled my magic back in thinking about the one good thing that has happened. Cat Black was still in the magical orphanage that I placed her in, she will be visiting America with the Orphanage soon. Also on a sour note is that I still don't know what that ward was that Evelyn Knight was talking about!, grr I could just pull out my hair.

 **Perseus P.O.V - underworld- seconds after last chapter**

I pulled on Artemis and Apollo onto my hands, I put Riptide into pen form and slipped it into my pocket, my armor was already at the Forge, the last thing was Nightshade, I placed it over my shoulder so it was on my back, I grinned at Zoe "Of course Zoe, why wouldn't I be?" she grabs my hand and pulls me out of the room "well come on you Slowpoke or thou want to miss your present from Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo?" of course, while Zoe has improved her English she still sometime slips into old English. "Zoe thou slipped into Olde English a bit there"

She punched my arm and said "Just hurry up Perce" I let myself be dragged down the corridors of the underworld until we reached the forge, The forge was a large red and black brick room with multiple work desks, a few fires to melt items, there was a enchanting table and much more. I pulled out my phone and put on my playlist "it's demons" on, the playlist only had two songs on it, they were "Demons" and "It's time" both by Imagine dragons. I grabbed a hammer and moved over to a desk which contained a cast of a Greek xiphos, I settled at the table and turned on a burnster burner (It only let out Greek fire so we could melt metals), I pulled out a test tube rack and placed it onto the table in front of me.

I then walked over to a area where they had a multitude of Boiling tubes. Grabbing them I walked back over to the table and place them into the rack I was using. The next step was the most important step, I had to cut the metals to the precise size needed, I pulled out grace of Artemis and began cutting into Imperial gold, I precisely cut out 10 Oz of Imperial Gold, I did the same for the two other metals but different weights (10 Oz of Celestial bronze, 20 Oz of Stygian Iron) I placed the pieces of metal into Boiling tubes and back into the rack, I placed the Rack over the fire to let the metals melt.

While the metals were melting I was getting the next stage of everything ready, I pulled out the cast of the Xiphos, I placed little walls down in it to make the shape and block the metals, one at the handle , one surrounding the center of the blade, one a few mm before the edge of the blade all the way around. going into one of the draws of the desk I found a Jar with some water from the river Lethe inside it and pored it into the center of the blade and froze the water once it was settled, Once I had done that the metal was ready to be poured in so I pulled out the rack from the flame and waited for the tubes to cool down slightly.

Once the tubes had cooled enough, I picked up the Boiling Tube that had the Stygian iron in it and poured half of it in to the edge of the blade then sealed it off so none of the other metals could reach it, I then poured half of the Celestial Bronze into the area in between the center and the edge, finally I poured half of the Imperial Gold into the Handel. Once I had finished pouring the metals into that one, I started on a second one, you see the first one is half of the blade and the second one is the other half of the blade. once I had finished with the second half I quickly snapped the two cases together, picking it up carefully I walked over to a tank of liquid nitrogen. using one hand I made the liquid nitrogen go to the sides of the tank as I carefully put the casing at the bottom of the tank, pulling my hand out quickly I let the nitrogen off the wall, The walls that I had placed within the blade changed into Ice while the Metals solidified. After a few seconds I did the exact same thing but made sure that every single bit on liquid nitrogen was of the casing of the blade.

I pulled out the casing and opened half of the case up inside there was a glorious Xiphos. There was a few things left before the blade was truly finished however, one of these things was splitting the blade into two separate blades, Using the magic that I had from Hecate's World and formed a brand new blade, While it exhausts me it is worth it. now that there were two blades I picked both of them up and dumped the tips of them into pure silver and solar energy, the blades now dunked in were almost ready to complete my task. I changed my gloves into their dagger forms and placed them onto the table next to the two swords, with help from Zoe my favorite sis we enchanted the daggers and swords together.

"So if I am right Zoe all I have to do is thing what form I want them to turn into?" I asked her once they were enchanted together "Yes that should be how it happens bro" I pulled the graces of Artemis and Apollo onto my hands and I thought of daggers and they changed into their dagger form, I thought of them as gloves and they changed back, thinking of their sword from made them change into them, once againg I changed them back. "Yep that's how it works sis, now that is done I will start to melt down Akoumalous so I can begin to create πυροσβεστήρας or as it's known in English Dusk destroyer/Dusk for short. Then lets go and Party!". I transformed Riptide and placed it into a bucket which I then placed in onto a hook in a furnace above some Greek fire to melt while I was away. I also made sure to move my armor/bow/quiver over in the corner just so none of the guards came trough and tripped and accidentally lost one of there bones in the fire.

Zoe and I reached the throne room after about 10 minutes walking, cause the throne room is on floor 5 while the forge is on floor -5. I pushed open the door and standing in there was my father, my adoptive mother Persephone, uncle Zeus, Aunt Hera, Aunt Hestia, Apollo, La... Artemis, Grandma/aunt Demeter and some of artemis hunters (Phoebe, Rowena Ravenclaw, Sam, clover, Alex, Nya, Skyler, Kale, Bulma, Diana and a few more) When I said party I really meant that I get really cool presents from them and then they disappear to do their duty's.

I bowed in front of them and my father said "rise my son, Artemis will give you something first and then her hunters as they are currently on a quest for your uncle" I nodded at him "Also from now on on Tuesday and Wednesdays you shall get lessons on your magic from Rowena and get to spend Thursdays with the hunters learning various skills, then on the Friday you come back here for a lesson from Salazar" About time I learned how to use my magic. I walked over to Artemis and knelt in front of her "Lad..." I stopped when she began to glare at me and gulped before continuing "Artemis" she smirked at me and told me "rise Percy" now that I was closer up to her I noticed what she was wearing, she was wearing a silver tracksuit that looked formal yet you knew she was ready for battle, she had her brown/red hair in a ponytail "Percy I give you a κοστούμι stealth like my hunters except it isn't infused with silver, you can infuse it with whatever you want" she pulled me into a big hug "now go and get your gifts from my hunter Percy. also Είναι κρυμμένο σε μια μικρή γοητεία χέρι που είναι τώρα στο χέρι σας "

I went up to all the hunters and they all gave me different kind of arrows to use (for example: Bomb arrows, fire arrows, ice arrows, punching glove arrows, sticky arrows, foam arrow and more) and then with a flash of gold and silver they were teleported out of there by Lady Artemis. I then went up to my uncle Apollo who really should be riding the sun chariot right now so I said to him "Hey cuz, how's the chariot doing right now?" rolling his eyes he said "I managed to get old Helios out of retirement for today, your present this year is your very own vehicle basically like mine but all Hades and stuff" he threw me the keys "Ω άγιος styx δικό μου όχημα αυτό είναι φοβερό"

I went over to my aunt Hestia next who smiled down at me and said "Can't really give you much this year nephew, so I will give you the blessing that if you can't find any food what so ever you can summon some ok?" I hugged her and said "ευχαριστώ θεία Hestia" she flashed out in a burst of flames.

Next I went over to Uncle/Lord Zeus and Lady/Aunt Hera and got down onto my knees "Lord Zeus, Lady Hera good to see you again" Zeus and Hera both gave me a sly grin "We can't stay for long Perseus as we are keeping an eye on Thalia and Jason" said Zeus, Hera then spoke up "However we will visit you soon, my gift is to be able to sway conversations with any being any lower that the demigod tier in you favor" she came up to me and kissed me on the cheek, I felt power run trough me as she did that. Then Zeus came up to me and said "I shall allow you free travel in the skies using vehicles and I will give you very minor power over the winds. now we have to go nephew so until next time goodbye!" flashing out with a Ka-Ka-Ka-BOOM! "Drama queen" Lady Hera said before flashing out.

My fathers voice rang out throughout the throne room "My son before you go and continue your weapons making I need to inform you and Zoe of a quest that the 2 of you will be going on. This quest is to bring your sister Eve knight here along with your cousin Cat Black. If those two go to either the Greek or Roman camp it could ruin everything we are trying to do. **NOW GO!** "

 **Thalia's P.O.V**

ugh where am I?am I in some kind of bathroom, where am I?

 **That's the End of this chapter, once again sorry about the late update, hopefully the next chapter will be up quicker, also this is Part 1 of 2, Till next time, Ashura-Wolf out!**

 **Et suscitabuntur lacerantes te iterum ecce Thalia=You will awaken again Thalia**

 **Χαλαρώστε στην ειρήνη Θαλία=Rest in Peace Thalia**

 **πυροσβεστήρας=Dusk destroyer**

 **κοστούμι=suit=stealth suit**

 **Είναι κρυμμένο σε μια μικρή γοητεία χέρι που είναι τώρα στο χέρι σας=** **It's hidden in a small hand charm that's now in your hand**

 **Ω άγιος styx δικό μου όχημα αυτό είναι φοβερό=** **Oh my holy styx my car is terrible**


	4. The quest for Family and a ghost

_**A/N here is chapter four of POSAD, if you are still reading this fic but you had trouble reading the first 2 chapters go back and reread them as I have revisited them and made them easier to read and changed a few things. I am also bringing American wizards into this now. This chapter is a direct continuation of last chapter, The next few chapters will be the lead up to Hogwarts for Percy, Eve, Cat and them bonding.**_

 **Just to clear some things up here is a brief version of the current timeline:**

 **Thalia Grace(Daughter of Zeus) is born on the 22nd of December 199** _ **1- (Neither dead or Alive)**_

 _ **Perceus Jackson (Blood son of Poseidon, Adopted son of Hades) was born on the 18th August 1993**_

 _ **Eve knight (Daughter of Hades, Granddaughter of Hecate) was born on the 27th of August 1993**_

 _ **Cat/Catherine Black/lestrange (Daughter of Jupiter) was born on the 30th of September 1993**_

 _ **Hadrian Potter (Son of Zeus) was born on the 31'st of July 1994**_

 _ **Tom Riddle attacked the potter's on the 31'st of October 1995**_

 _ **Dumbledore places 1 and 1/2 Hadrian with the Dursley's on the 1'st of** **November 1996**_

 _ **Sally Jackson(former hunter, cleer sighted mortal) died on the 19th of August 1998**_

 _ **Perseus is adopted by Hades on the 23rd of August 1998**_

 _ **Hercules finds Hadrian on the 23rd of August 1998**_

 _ **Perseus and Zoe are given the quest to find Cat Black and Eve Knight on the 18th of August 2001**_

 _ **Thalia grace falls in battle on the 18th of August 2001**_

 _ **Perseus, Eve and Cat go to Hogwarts on the 1st of September 2004**_

 _ **Zeus master bolt is stolen on the winter Solstice 2004**_

 _ **the lightning thief quest begins on the 5th of July 2005**_

 _ **Hadrian goes to Hogwarts on the 1st of September 2005**_

 _ **Any major events in between this will be added once they have happened**_

 _ **I am sorry about the long skips between updates and I hope to change that from now on ,Now onto the story!**_

 _ **-Line Break-PJ-HJ-PJ-HJ-PJ-HP-JP-HP-JP-HP-JP-HP-JP-HP-JP-HP-JP-HP-JP-HP-JP-HP-JP-HP-JP-HP-JP-HP-JP-HP-JP-Line break, don't mind me**_

 **Chapter 4- The quest for Family and a ghost**

 ** _Disclaimer_** _ **: I don't own PJO/HOO/TOA or HP**_

 _ **P.S this is the longest chapter yet**_

 **Eve Knight's P.O.V- MACUSA HQ- Woolworth Building, New York- 17th August 2001**

I felt my grandfather pull me a bit harder when a man who was where a brown trench coat started to approach us, he was bald and had several bags under his eyes, I looked up at my grandfather and whispered "Is that one of Dumbledork..dumblens...dumbes men" He smiled as I mucked up saying the hated headmasters name. once we reached the elevator he replied to me "yes it's is my dear Eve, his name is Mundungus Fletcher, he does the dirty work for the Headmaster, basically anything on the edge of being illegal of illegal completely." he spat on the ground at the mention of breaking the law, he pulled out his wand and with a small flick he cleaned it up, my Grandfather was very good at non-verbal spells.

Today was the day that I was going to be legally allowed to get wand, of course I wouldn't get mine's till next year but in America if you are a demigod you are allowed a wand from 2 months before you are 8 as to make sure you stay alive. My Grandfather loved this rule but even then he won't get me a wand till next year because I am the Granddaughter of Hecate and the daughter of Hades so my magical core took a bit more time to stabilize. I still could persuade my magic a little bit though, my dark brown going on black hair kept on getting in the way of my face so I persuaded my magic to tie my hair into a knot, We landed down at the demigod wand registration.

My grandfather let his grip on me go as he knew I was safe now, I mean I was near fellow demigods. If you are wondering how there are no Monster attack it is because there is this magical charm which misleads the monsters until they are miles away. me and Grandfather walked up to the desk at the back where the Big three registration was, the desk was littered because there aren't many big three demigods around at all never mind magical ones, the woman at the desk looked up in surprise at seeing people walk up to her, she spoke lightly and kindly "Sir, this is for children of the Big three only" My grandfather pulled out his old Aurors badge and showed it to him, This is my Granddaughter Eve Knight daughter of Hades and Evelyn Knight daughter of Hecate and myself" The woman looked like she believed him a bit more but still didn't seem to fully believe him. she looked at me and said "Alright Miss knight please prick your finger on this needle to confirm your identity" I placed my finger just above the needle and brought my finger down on it so there was blood lightly covering it, The paper on her desk went crazy as they tried to find my paperwork, I lifted my finger off and the small would healed over instantly.

The papers were just shooting around like crazy, I knew I had been registered as a Demigod by MACUSA before when I was 3 so obviously someone had lost my file, suddenly a file came flying down from above stating that the file had been seen 10 minutes ago but was now missing, The woman grabbed her microphone that was on the table and stated "A demigod file has just been stolen, most likely by a British Wizard or Witch, catch them at all costs!" hang on a moment...British Wizard, wasn't I near one reacently... of course the bald man "mam there is a British Wizard currently wearing a brown trench coat near the elevator on the entrance floor, he was bald and has several eyes under his eyes" she grinned and said "Did you hear her Aurors, Apprehend him before he can leave the building" a couple minutes later a man in a bowler hat and a grey padded vest came in with the file stating "Thank you for informing us when you did Miss Dursley, thanks to you and miss Knight over here we were able to apprehend Mundungus Fletcher who we have been after for years for stealing important documents, he is now is now in a prision cell with anti-animagius cuffs, are you still able to come around later miss Dursley?"

Me and my grandfather walked back to the elevator and got back in it, my grandfather had a meeting today in the MACUSA main atrium between the headmaster of Illvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the President of MACUSA, The Headmaster of Castelobruxo, The headmaster of Mahoutokoro School of Magic (which is a school I want to go to but as a granddaughter of Hecate I must go to Hogwarts) and the headmistress of Koldovstoretz. they all had children about the same age so I had met them years ago, my grandfather was filling in for Hogwarts as he was going to be the next headmaster of Hogwarts once Dumble...Dumbledore kicks the bucket. All of the children were demigods as well.

The son of the Headmistress of Koldovstoretz was one of my best friends otmetka or in English Mark and he was a son of Dionysios (he was coming with me to Hogwarts), the daughter of the Meadmaster of Mahoutokoro is called Maria and daughter of Aphrodite (she is going to Ilvermorny), the son of the Headmaster of Castelobruxo was called Mike and he was the son of Bellona (he is going to Mahoutokoro), The daughter of the president of Magic was called Holly and she was the daughter Thanatos and my other best friend(going to Mahoutokoro), The son of the headmaster of Illvermorny is called Alexander and he is the son of Athena (going to Koldovstoretz). I mean going to the school in Japan sounded so cool! I walked over to Mark and Holly and began to talk to them about how things have been for them since I last saw them a couple of months ago, turns out Mark is going to camp half-blood next week while Holly is going to go and be trained by her father in the underword, I wish my father would train me!:(

 **Cat's P.O.V- MACUSA HQ-** **Woolworth Building, New York- 19th August 2001**

I couldn't believe it! we were actually in America and not any ordinary place but Magical America, this is so exciting! MACUSA seems so cool, you can easily tell that they are more unified with other countries than Britain is by looking up to the roof where there was a image the MACUSA symbol sitting at at table with other countries, the symbols were: Japan, South America, Russia, Germany, France, South Africa, Africa and Scandinavia. The Orphanage had finally worked up enough money to take us somewhere so they chose MACUSA so we could compare it to the ministry back home, Everything was so much neater and more organised, there was no flying paper planes flying around or a huge flock of people and the entrance, there were seats along the edges of the hall and there was 6 elevators, 1 grand stair case that goes up and two that go down, there was pipes that go along the walls where papers were going fling threw Hell there was even a Large TV screen.

There was a reception desk by the wall with a small queue of people, the man behind the desk looked bored, above the desk was a sign saying 'Foreign guest reception over here' with a large arrow pointing downwards, Mr Xavier was looking around for where we were supposed to go and said "Mr Xavier, I think we go over there" I said pointing in between the sign and the desk, he looked at me with soft eyes and said "Thank you Cat" he grabbed my hand and all of us walked over to the desk. The man at the desk groaned and stated "This could take awhile sir, A couple of days ago a thief from Britain tried to steal important documents to MACUSA on someones order, so as to make sure none can do it again, we have to either sign in or register everyone who is foreign so it doesn't happen."

Mr Xavier nodded at the man and said "So what do we have to do?" the man gave a needle a small tab and replied "You have to prick a finger against this needle and it will take all the information it needs", One by one the entire Orphanage and gone trough and it was just me and Mr Xavier left, I pricked my finger and the machine went crazy as it wrote everything onto my form and it went flying up a tube, I took my finger off the needle and it healed over right away, About 2 minutes later my ID card came down another tube and landed right in front of me, on the front it stated something surprising it said 'Catherine/Cat Lestrange/Black' and it said my parents were 'Bellatrix Lestrange and Unknown' it also said my room number for the MACUSA hotel.

underneath the card was a small sticky note telling me to meet the person at the entrance of MACUSA at 8PM tonight, I placed the note in my pocket and walked over to the rest of my class and placed my card into my other pocket, I walked over to the one member of the Orphanage who liked me, his name was Callum and he was slightly muscly but not overlay bulky, he was the son of Mr Xavier. all the other kids hated me because I was a member of the house of black, no one even knew who my real parents were, well until now where it said on the card.

throughout the day we wandered around MACUSA HQ until it was 5PM and Mr Xavier decided that it was time for us to go and get something to eat, there was this new restaurant that was opening up across muggle and Magical America called Pizza Express, it was owned by the Zabini family who were a British/Italian family, unlike most pureblood family's in Britain they were fine with doing business in the muggle world, It was apparently very popular. I walked into the restaurant and it was beautiful, there was muggles and Wizards talking and no one gave a damn, there was a door way into a small cafe/cake shop called Kowalski Magical Baked Goods. we sat down near the back where there was a large wooden table set out for us to eat, in the corner booth across from us was 3 boys and two girls although I feel like there was some one else was there, what shocked me was the faces on two of the boys, one of them who was clearly the younger one had shaggy hair that looked to be impossible to tamable, he had a small injury on his forehead that I couldn't see from where I was but his eyes were beautiful, sort of like mine except his eye were Emerald green with spark of blue lightning racing trough them, the other boy intrigued me, he had a scar than ran from the bottom of his chin up past his nose and narrowly passing his eye, He had sea green eyes but his eyes had swirls of darkness inside them but also silver.

They were talking to none other than Blaise Zabini and his older sister Cynthia Zabini, the two children of the owners of this establishment, The other girl they were with had dark brown hair and her eyes were black but had miniature stars in them. the two boys wore simple black clothing while the girl was wearing a silver tracksuit, then the older boy and girl stood up and the boy said "Blaise, Cynthia, it has been good seeing you again, I apologize about having to leave so sharp but me and Zoe here have to go and finish the quest that my father gave us, I hope to see you soon the two of you, Hadrian please go down to my father's place once you have finished your meal as to continue your training" the other boy scowled and muttered what sounded like a 'fine', Cynthia spoke up and said "Stay safe you two, Happy birthday for yesterday Perseus, now go and finish your quest", as they walked past the table I felt a spark of electricity run trough me that made me feel like I was on coffee, the two of them left the building and a few minutes later so did the other three.

After a while we had eaten and we went to the hotel, since I still had about half an hour until I had to meet that person who requested that we meet I decided to watch this television thing. unlike Britain, America got along with there muggle counterparts, so it meant that inventions that the muggles created were embraced and changed slightly to work with magic, which was the case with the TV, I turned it on and it appeared on a thing called BBB USA, it announced a special TV movie called 'Doctor Who', it was so interesting, I hope I don't have to go back to Britain because I wan't to continue watching this amazing film, I wonder if it has series, I felt a voice in my head who sounded like he cared and stated "Don't worry you won't have to go back", it was so comforting but I knew it was just my head, I kept an eye on the clock and as soon as it turned 8 I switched off the TV and pretended to be asleep so Mr Xavier wouldn't realize I was gone, He checked in a couple of minutes later and saw me with my eyes closed so he left.

I lifted the window slightly and used the air flow to let me glide down to the ground, I had discovered I could do this when I was younger and a older member of the Orphanage(Now in Azkabang) threw my out the top window, the air flows caught me and brought me over to a tree. Once I landed on the pavement I walked over to the crossing and waited for the light to flash, I touched the pole and a spark of electricity flowed trough me and into the pole. suddenly we were allowed to cross, once I got across I let the air flow close the window that I had climbed out of, I walked along the street to where I believe the entrance of MACUSA HQ was, I went through the revolving door and suddenly I was back in MACUSA HQ.

I walked over to the desk from earlier and it was the same man on active duty, he noticed me and said "Hello Miss Black, where I need you to go, I am not allowed to go, when you reach the lift say floor 38 to the house Elf and then go to the reception desk, they will explain things better than me", he let me trough and I walked over to an empty elevator, I told the elf "Floor 38" he pressed the button and I gave him a gallon for his services which he went "what was that for?" wait does he not want money "So you are given some money for your services" he gave off what sounded like a laugh "nice witch, unlike our British counterparts, we are given clothes and money, we still serve a master or Mistress but only so we stay alive, anyway our master's tell us to get jobs so we can continue to work" wow just wow, so House elf's basically work with ministry amazing!

we landed on the correct floor and I walked out once the door had opened and I walked out, the room was quite simple, there was 12 desks that each had a wall separating them, at one side of the room was a group of people in bright gold and silver armor and weapons, each member looked ready for action at a moments notice, in front of me was a reception desk saying 'Demigod registration/discovery' Demigod? I walked up to the desk where a woman whose name tag read 'Mrs Evans' I spoke her to and said "Mrs Evans, a man who works at the foreign Reception desk at the entrance told me to come down here?" she looked at me and said "Do you have your card?" I pulled it out of my pocket and gave it to her, she went "Ah that will be why he sent you down here, that and your eyes, Go to Desk 1"

I went over to the desk with the number 1 above it, there was a young man with black hair that was wild at it, he said "Mrs Evans,sent you over here correct?" I nodded my head "My name is Marcus a demigod son of Bacchus, now tell me, what do you know about the ancient Greek and Roman Gods?" I went onto explain to him all that I knew about them until he stopped me and said "So you know more than most British Wiazards, miss Black that's good, now what would you do if I told you that all of what you told me is true?" wait what... are these people crazy "I would say you are crazy!" he laughed and said "Well at least you have the usual reaction, quick question, do you have any unusual powers that most wizards or witches don't have?" hmm could my power over the wind and me getting an electric shock on electronic devices when I am angry be because of that? "I can control Air currents and when I am angry or I want something to happen around electrical devices, a electric spark comes out of my fingers" He just went and said "Bingo I know who your father is!" He does just like that? "By judging your eyes and those ability's you said, I would say you are the daughter of either Zeus or Jupiter, the only way to tell which one it is, is by asking you a question, if you were fighting a foe would you fight in a formation or randomly attack?" I instantly knew the answer "Attack in formation of course" he gained a smile on his face "So you are a daughter of Jupiter, if you were wondering about the crazy question it is because Roman demigods always fight in formation while Greek demigods go somewhere in between the two" hmm that's interesting.

"Take this card and give it to Mrs Evans, as soon as she puts it into the database, a new card will be printed for you with your updated details, Your document will then go into a secure location. once you receive the card go over to the people in the armor and they will take you to Camp Jupiter, then ask for those who know about the magical world, don't mention this to anybody who isn't a wizard or witch either also at all cost do not mention Greece, if you do that you will fit right in. Quick question, which school are you going to...?" I sighed and replied "Hogwarts" he wrote that on and gave it to me and said "good luck" I walked over to the woman who took my card and then said "Your Orphanage will be informed that you have been transferred to another Orphanage, all your collections will be picked up tomorrow" she gave me my new card and I walked over to the lot in armor, one of them nodded at me, I noticed that there was between 7 and 8 of us all together, the one who was obviously the leader said "Alright follow me you lot"

We had been walking for hours, apparently there was a van ready to pick us up in a couple miles time but the driver had been chased by monster which was why he was so far away from the meet up place, as we were walking I kept on feeling like we were being watched by something, then suddenly from above us came two people, one was dressed in a pitch black cloak and he wore warm clothing that was also black then there was the other who was wearing the same but it was completely white. "We are on a quest for Lord Jupiter, he request that we gather up all of his children, so please release Cat Black into our care" our leader yelled "who are you! name yourself and your parentage!" the one in black pulled down his hood and said "I'm Perseus Jackson son of Pluto, I swear on the river timber that I am telling the truth" the sky flashed bright yellow and the leader known as Cass said "alright Cat you heard him, don't worry he is probably taking you to your father" I walked over to him and felt the same spark from earlier when I approached, I grabbed hold of the others hand when he grabbed hold of the persons hand and he went into the shadow of the tree before disappearing with us with him.

 **Hadrian's P.O.V-Olympus-Throne room- 18th August 1001- 5 seconds after Hadrian reached the throne room**

whew gods am I tired, even after 3 years of living here this place still feels like a labyrinth to me, I walked to the center of the throne room in front of my father, I brought my self onto one knee, My father had longish black wavy hair with a curvy mustache and a small black beard with grey hairs running trough it. At the moment he held his head in his hand which was resting against the edges of his throne, if you couldn't tell by the way he was holding his head that he was crying and that he was upset, then you would be able to hear the large sobs that were coming from him, normally my father was a very stoic man who would do what is best for Olympus but if there is one thing he cared more about than anything was his family, it was one aspect that was always there **(Hadrian doesn't know about Jupiter, he just thinks that Zeus changes how he looks depending on his mood)** Although I still couldn't understand why he loved that girl Thalia so much, he should love me his son so much more than the girl, also if she died it's her own fault, women just aren't cut out for battle.

Realizing after 5 minutes that my father wasn't going to notice my arrival, I coughed slightly and said "Father, I am here, you do no longer have to fear for a girl's stupidity in battle as a real man is here" his head snapped up and stood up in a instant as his voice boomed across the chamber "YOU DARE INSULT YOUR SISTER! SHE WENT DOWN FIGHTING FOR HER FRIENDS, HOW MANY CYCLOPES HAVE YOU BEATEN WITH BARLEY ANY ENERGY! HOW MANY HELLHOUNDS HAVE YOU SENT BACK TO TARTARUS AFTER NOT EATING IN WEEKS! HAVE YOU EVER FACED A HYDRA AT ALL NEVER MIND FACING DOWN A BUNCH OF MONSTERS BEFORE HAND! HAVE YOU! his fists began to spark from the electricity running trough them, the winds picked up from his anger as the doors slammed shut "YOU ARE JUST A MORTAL BOY WHO BELIEVES HIMSELF TO BE SO IMPORTANT BECAUSE HE IS FAMOUS IN HECATE'S WORLD! BECAUSE HE IS MY SON, BECAUSE 2 PROPHECY'S HAVE BEEN MADE! DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT MOST DEMIGODS BEING IN A PROPHECY IS THE MOMENT WHEN THEY FEEL PROUD BUT KNOW IT'S TIME FOR THERE DEATH, FOR MOST DEMIGODS IT IS AN HONOR TO FIGHT FOR OLYMPUS AND TO DIE FOR OLYMPUS! BUT YOU THROW IT AROUND LIKE YOUR OWN PERSONAL PLAY THING!"

His voice increased with every sentence, his hair had began to split with electricity running trough it as he got madder and madder, "YOU THINK YOURSELF AS A MAN BUT SHE WAS TWICE THE MAN YOU ARE, SHE ALWAYS WILL BE AND YOU ARE PATHETIC! BOTH YOU AND HERCULES ARE ABSOLUTELY PATHETIC, TO THINK THAT LILY'S SON COULD TURN INTO SUCH A PATHETIC BEING DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE, YOU WANT TO BE A BETTER MAN! LOOK AT YOUR COUSIN PERSEUS, HE HAD A HORRIBLE CHILDHOOD YET HE WITH YOUR UNCLES HELP PULLED TROUGH IT AND HAS BECOME AN AMAZING MAN WORTHY OF BEING THE HERO OF OLYMPUS!" that's it I have had enough "I BET YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MY MUM'S FULL NAME OR THIS THALIA GIRLS MOTHER OR ANY OF THE WOMAN YOU HAVE KNOCKED UP ANYWAY" he sent a bolt of lightning 2 feet "LILY JUNE EVANS SHE MARRIED JAMES POTTER SO ALBUS DUMBLEDORE WOULD NOT DISCOVER THE GODS, BERYL GRACE, ALCMENE, LETO, MAIA, METIS, SEMELE. ALL WOMAN WHO I LOVE AND REGRET BECAUSE I RUIN THERE LIVES SOME HOW, THEY ARE A CONSTANT REMINDER TO BE THE FAIR KING I AM! YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR YOUR INSOLENCE IS THAT YOU ARE NOT TO SEE HERCULES UNTIL THE DAY BEFORE HOGWARTS BEGINS FOR YOU, YOU SHALL ALSO LEARN WHAT IT TRULY MEANS TO BE A HERO FROM PERSEUS!" he finally finished and sat back down exhausted.

my father regained his energy and as quietly as possible whispered "Pack your things, I have just contacted your uncle, he knows we are coming, ha probably didn't expect to see me again today, hmm today has been not the best day, started off good with Perseus birthday but then Thalia died and then you insult me and her" I tuned out halfway trough and once he was finished I walked trough the labyrinth of halls and rooms and got to my room and packed essentials such as clothes, weapons and more.

 **Perseus P.O.V- underworld-throne room- leaving to continue forging- 20 minutes before Thalia's death**

I pushed the door to the throne room open happy about my gifts, as I went by a solider who currently didn't have anything to do went by so I used my powers and said "Solider take these to my room and put them on my bed" I passed him my new gear and keys and he shook his skull, I then grabbed a hold of Zoe and shadow traveled us down to the Forge to continue my forging. when we reached the forge, Riptide which I had left to melt had completely melted and as soon as Zoe entered the room she was hit by some aura and she whispered "Our theory was true, I have my entire soul back, I can now survive attacks from even the most dangerous of poisons apart from a hydra for obvious reasons, I think I may have also gained part of Jerkules soul" oh that is just great "that's great Zoe" I went up and hugged her, there was only two people who I let hug me, My father and Zoe, I would hug other people but only those two could hug me.

I got myself out the hug and then using my birth fathers powers lifted the Stygian metal into the Celestial bronze, the two liquid metals along with heat began to react to each other a couple of minutes later there was a new metal created that I was calling 'Stygian celestial steel' it was black like Stygian steel but had the ability to be marked like celestial steel, it also had the special ability's of the Stygian steel, another advantage of a mixed metals blade was that it could attack normal wizards and witches but still not harm mortals, it would hits squips 50% of the time as well. I pulled out a casing for my new sword and placed the new metal in it I then used my powers to separate bits of the metal where I would infuse my essence of Ice into it and when I use Ice you would be able to see it. I placed the sword into the nitrogen gas and pulled it out after a few seconds.

I left the blade to warm up again, and went over and picked up my bow 'nightshade' I took it the enchanting table and with the help of Zoe I channeled my magic into making the bow change into a necklace when I thought about it, The bow then changed into a necklace, I picked up the necklace and placed it over my head, with a thought the necklace changed back into the beautiful black bow, I then changed it back into the necklace and moved over to the next item, a shield made out on Stygian metal and Imperial gold, I enchanted it so the shield would transform into a thin wrist watch which to activated I had to press a small button. Zoe gasped and I turned around to see what she gasped at but saw nothing and Zoe said "Did thou not see the blue sparks go into your new blade Percy?" I shook my head and went back over to the new sword and picked it up, I then put partials of sand suspended in between the gaps and placed it above the burner turning the sand into glass,

I walked away from the sword believing it to be fine and said to Zoe "the sword is fine Zoe, you must just be seeing things in your old age" she lightly punched me in the shoulder and said "Oh ha ha, but I guess you are right" this could be fun, I replied back and said "What, about your old age?" she punched me again but a lot harder this time "Ouch okay I will stop, just don't hit me any harder" she chuckled evilly and said "Only if you promise to do the laundry for the hunt, when you are staying with us" hell no it that going to happen "Yep that's not going to ever fucking happen Zoe" both of us burst out laughing, neither of us noticing my new sword glowing. I walked over to my armor and pulled a old pocket watch out, I Imagined that the armor would cover my body when I clicked the button while the cover was open, that way I could check the time without the armor popping on.

My armor was a complete set of Stygian metal, helmet,chest piece, feet and leg guards, arm guards and gloves, I was **A Dark Knight**. This wasn't my own personally made piece of armor but one that my father gave to me, I wouldn't get my own one until I was 12 on my fathers orders. I walked over the sword and picked it up, I swung it and twirled it around my my hand, it was perfectly balanced for me, It was longed than a normal Greek Xiphos but shorter than a standard samurai sword, It was thicker as well and was just large enough to fit an elemental crystal into it, it was made out of 'Stygian celestial steel' apart from the glass area, in between the glass was a 2cm gap where the elemental power would travel up the blade in between the glass until it reached the glass was in a cool zig sag shape which made it look really cool. However the blade was still in the basic shape of a Greek Xiphos just slightly larger **(5cm)** and a tiny bit thicker **(6cm)**.

However there was something seriously wrong as when I went to put my Ice ability's into the sword it wouldn't allow me to, I turned to Zoe and asked "Zoe, my Ice abilities aren't going into the sword" she looked up at me and said "maybe it already has a element, also how about you name the sword something else other than dusk destroyer or dusk, what about λυκόφως or Εκδίκηση" hmm maybe she is right, "Twilight and Vengeance eh, yeah your right, how would I see if the blade has another element Zoe?" she but one hand on her chin and was quiet for about two minutes and replied "try thinking about the element coming out in front of you when you are pointing the sword forwards" I lifted my new blade upwards and pointed it towards an clear was and I thought about the element coming out of the blade, a set of blue lightning came out of the blade hitting the wall in front of me.

all I could say was "Fucking hell, that was cool" I had a sword that could shoot out fucking lightning, I don't even care if I am swearing, I turned around to see Zoe stuttering before she managed to get a grip on herself and said "Lets see Hadrian and his sword do that, jeez whiz`" I walked over to the enchanting desk and placed the sword onto the desk, I then pulled of a ring that I had received from my father last year for my Christmas, the ring was golden and it held a black diamond, black diamonds were one of the rarest metals in the world, only being found in the underworld near the the 5 rivers and were very far and few between. I placed the ring on the desk and made the sword and the ring one, there was a blinding flash and then only the ring was sitting there, I went and picked it up and looked at the diamond, now there were stormy blue lines running across the diamond. I put the ring down a second and then there was a **KAKAKA BOOM** which resulted in me and Zoe being blasted back into a wall.

Both of us picked ourselves up and walked back over to the desk and there was now two rings, however one had the colors inverted so it was a blue diamond with black cracks and the ring was silver instead of gold. I picked up the original and normal colored, I touched the diamond and imagined it turning back into sword form, it changed into it with a white glow, I placed the sword back onto the desk. I then picked up the inverted color ring and did what I did for the first ring, It changed but this time the flash was pitch black, the blade was more celestial bronze than Stygian steel and I then pointed the sword out towards the wall it shot out bolts of darkness/shadows.

I dropped the sword in shock, this sword had a bit of my soul in it while the other one had someone else soul in it... someone who had the power over lightning in it. The sword fell and clattered against the stone floor, as soon as it hit the floor and settled it turned back into it's ring form, I slowly and carefully bent down and picked the ring up from the ground and placed it on the desk, I picked up my ring and turned it into a sword and used my magic to write into it 'Εκδίκηση' which translates to Vengeance, I transferred it back into ring form and on the gold part of the ring had a small engraving which said Vengeance, I placed the ring back onto my finger and stared at the other ring, there was so many possibilities. In the end I decided although I won't use it, I will still name it, I changed it into sword form and engraved it using my magic and called it 'λυκόφως' or in English 'Twilight' I changed it back into a ring and carefully placed it into a box which I put in my pocket.

As me and Zoe left the Forgery, a solider came up to me and sated in a monotone voice "My lord, your father wishes you to appear in the throne room, something has happened" whatever has happened can wait half an hour "Tell my father that I am about to go for a shower, as soon as I am out I will head to the throne room" The solider saluted and marched off back to the throne room. Zoe and I slowly walked back to my room, every now and then we would push each other into the walls to try and annoy the other although it mostly didn't work, Zoe said to me as we reached my room " will go down to your father right now to see what is going on, better get in that shower quick bro" I hugged her and entered my room.

I immediately locked my bedroom door once I had closed it and pulled off my -T-shirt that was covered in smoke, my trousers very quickly followed so I was only in my pants and socks, i sat down on my bed and pulled the socks off and flung them onto my dirty laundry pile, I stood up off my bed and went over to my cupboard and picked out a towel for my shower. I walked into my personal bathroom and turned on the shower, I placed my towel on the heater and pulled off my pants leaving myself completely nude and stepped into the shower. I grabbed some shower gel and began to get off all the smoke from the forge, Then I heard a smash as I heard someone that sounded like a girl groaning. I peeked my head around my glass and lying there with a hand against the sink was a girl who was slightly older than me by about 2 years, She had long shaggy balk hair that went down to to the top of her back and it looked like it hadn't been washed or cleaned in a couple of weeks, her eyes were electric blue.

she must be dead however, because 1. you could see trough her to the mirror behind her, 2. she if you looked in the mirror you couldn't see her, however there was one thing pointing to her not being completely dead was the fact that see wasn't white like the rest of the souls in the underworld, she also was more solid than other souls as by the note that she had smashed a glass jar and was picking herself up as if if she was still alive. she muttered "Where are I, last thing I remember was that I was fighting a hydra and then pain as I landed on something along with a black a blue light" She looked familiar but from where? I turned off my shower which caused the girl to turn and face this way, although she couldn't see me from behind the glass, She turned back to looking at herself and I grabbed the towel next to the shower which I gotten earlier, I tied the towel around my waist and and walked out from the shower and stated "Your full name, age and status of either god, demigod, wizard/witch or mortal/muggle" she looked at me and replied with catch in her breath "Thalia Grace, age 10, demigod daughter of Zeus" wait Thalia grace, as in my cousin who is on the run Thalia, the same one who I helped survive as specter.

I went up and some how managed to hug her and said "Thalia, my cousin, so good to see you again, then again you haven't actually seen me outside of my costume before so technically this is our first meeting but oh well" she smiled and said "Demigod I am assuming, you say we have met before, but I don't recognize you, also you are calling me cousin so that must mean you are a child of the big three but I am the only child of the big three so" I put a hand on her shoulder to stop her rambling, my hand on her shoulder stayed there for a few seconds before falling trough "Yes I am a Demigod, the eldest child of Hades to be exact also we have plenty of siblings and cousins. now for the fact that I said we know each other but you don't recognize me as I visited you and your friends as my alternate self, Specter where I brought you food and supplies, she started stuttering before she got a grip on her self and said "wait your specter, hang on a moment if you are son of Hades does that mean I am dead?" I frowned and replied "Yes I am Specter but to answer your second question I'm not sure, you seem to be in some kind of limbo between life and death ".

I went "not to be awkward or anything but I am only wearing a towel at the moment, so do you mind if I go trough to my room to get changed" her cheeks blushed bright red and said "Of course" I walked trough to my room and pulled out a pair of boxers and let my towel drop, I pulled my pants up and then grabbed a pair of black socks. then suddenly Thalia was standing right in front of me "Thalia, what are you doing in here" she stuttered and said "One moment I was cutting my hair and the next moment I am in here" well at least I wasn't nude anymore when she appeared here, i grabbed a black T-shirt and pulled it over my head, I also grabbed my self a pair of black jeans, now that I was dressed I looked at Thalia her hair was now shorter, she came up to me and asked while still blushing "Do you have any hair gel that I can use?" I pointed towas my chest of draws where my hair gel was sitting on top.

I pulled my shoes on and tied the laces while Thalia was adding a mass amount of hair gel to her hair, I picked up my ring, watches and necklace, The ring fitted snuffly around my finger. I went "Thalia, we should probably explain what is happening to my father, he might be able to work out what is going on" she was silent for a couple of seconds before replying "...yea you are probably right, why is it that someone younger than me is so mature, I mean I had to mature because I was on the run but you, why are you so mature?" I stayed silent for a few moments while I opened the door and replied "My mum was murdered by Step-father... he was abusive to say the least" she grimaced at what I said as we walked along the corridor, she asked me "Do you have a TV signal down here?" I grinned and said "Hell yea, we have of 200 channels" she stopped and stared at me and said "Do you like to watch pokemon"what kind of question was that "hell yea I do" she grinned and said "Can you catch me up on the last few seasons".

after 5 minutes of walking we made it to the throne room, I pushed the large doors open revealing my father on the throne looking slightly sorrow, Zoe was near the fire with mother (Persephone) while Demeter was complaining about stupid mortals no longer eating cereal because they were apparently unhealthy, I announced my presence and said "Father, what is going on?" he barley looked up and stated "Despite ours and your Uncle Zeus's best efforts without breaking the Ancient Laws, Poseidon managed to Kill your cousin Thalia. not even our back up plan of turning her into a tree worked according to your uncle although I haven't felt her soul pass yet" he has absolutely no clue "Father look up at me and look slightly to your right" he did as I asked and said "What are you trying to do Perseus?" I looked to where he was facing and realized it was the wrong side "Sorry father, I meant to my left" he turned and his mouth opened till it nearly hit the floor.

Zoe looked around confused while Demeter and mother had a similar reaction to father, father went "Άγιο Λετέ, wait Zoe can you see her?" he said looking at Zoe confused face, Zoe went "Who Lord Hades?" my father looked confused "hmm that is odd, Zoe please head to the coliseum" Zoe nodded and said "Of course Lord Hades" before walking out, closing the doors to the Throne room. my father went up to Thalia and said "Hey Thalia, the names Hades, you seem to be in a strange form of limbo, from what I can tell your soul has been split caused by your father and I trying to save you after your back got snapped on that log, also nice going on beating that hydra" ... wait what she beat a freaking hydra, no way. Also her soul is split which would explain why she isn't dead but not alive either.

she gasped and said "Thank you Lord Hades but do you know how many times my soul got split or if I can recover from it" He went back onto his throne and thought also Conjuring chairs for us, once we had sat down and Mother and Demeter sat down, Hades continued "I just did a quick sense of your soul, it has been split into 3 pieces, 2 pieces of your soul are here, one is on Camp Half-blood hill." well at least it isn't hundreds of pieces like my great-great-great-great(You get the idea) brother from back in ancient times, Thalia asked "Do you know what the percentage and the Item each piece of my soul is in Lord Hades?" my father was silent for a few minutes before answering "50% of your soul is inside of a Pine Tree at camp half blood, the tree now protects the camp with a border line, you yourself make up 45% of your soul while the final 5% is inside my sons ring or more specifically his new sword, that would explain why Zoe couldn't see you as only the mortal who owns the final part of your soul can see you trough his connection to the blade, I bet if you held onto the sword you would be able to appear to other mortals, however us gods can see you"

Thalia looked slightly worried and my father noticed this so he said "Don't worry Niece, my son can't make you do anything, you just have to be in a 5ft radius with him as your bond grows anyway, at the moment you will be flung back to him even if you are 1ft apart, also don't worry, Zoe told me that my sons blade transformed into two, I believe that the blade belongs to you and has 5% of his soul in it, also about saving you, There is only 1 item that can restore a soul unless it is trapped inside a blade and that is the golden fleece, As soon as my brother and your father arrives I will tell him and we will begin searching" Thalia looked relieved at the news and then father looked at Demeter and mother and they nodded at him, Father went "My sister/mother-in-law and wife agree with me"

my Father then said to both of us "My brother is coming here since Hadrian was foolish and insulted him and Thalia when he was grieving" well shit bag "Let me guess, Hadrian is going to be staying with us for a while?" my father chuckled lightly and said "A bit longer than a while Perseus, he insulted your Uncle so bad that he has made it that he has to stay here until he goes to Hogwarts and he can't see Jerkules until the day before Hogwarts" Holy shit how angry was Uncle Z, Thalia decided to speak up slightly "Erm who is Hadrian Lord Hades and what Is Hogwarts" I decided to answer her "Hadrian is your younger brother and Hogwarts is a school for witchcraft and Wizardry" she looked skeptical and asked "So magic is real?" right yea she probably won't have discovered magic yet since she didn't make it to camp "All demigods have magic except it is ingrained into our powers, Hecate took that knowledge of that and used her powers to give it to some of her Mortal followers, the Mortals called it what we call it which is Mist but then over the centuries it was forgotten and was called magic, certain demigods if they are a child of Hecate or have magical religions go to schools set up by the Magical folk"

I took a big breath and continued "These schools are set up across the world, there is 1 in north America, one in Alaska, one in South America, One in Britain, Japan, 2 in Africa, 3 in Europe, in Russia and in Asia. Usually the gods ignore them but sometimes they do pay attention when a Dark Wizard starts to show signs of knowing about Olympus, I'm one of the demigods who has family who is a Magical, My grandfather to be exact, he wasn't that good of a man while Hadrian your brother is the son of a Witch and your father, in the magical world he is famous for defeating a mad man" she looked up at me and interrupted me and said "Mad man in a box?" ah she is a Doctor Who fan, then we will get on "Unfortunately no, but it has made him a bit pig headed as you will see soon from the fame"

My father coughed lightly to get our attention "No offence Perseus and Thalia but my brother has informed me that he will be arriving in about 2 minutes with Hadrian, so Thalia ask me that question that is lingering in your head" She looked down embarrassed and said "Is my brother Jason soul down here" her eyes shinning with hope "No" came from my father as the light in her eyes died out until she heard what my father said next "Because he isn't dead, he is at Camp Jupiter, the camp for Roman demigods as he is a son of Jupiter, also do not let Hadrian know that you are here" she nodded lightly with a smile on her face with tears streaming down it, I picked out a tissue and gave it to her.

After a couple of minutes Lord Zeus flashed in along with Hadrian, Uncle Zeus sent me a mind message saying " _Challenge him to a fight, tell him if he wins he can have his punishment reduced, if he loses he has to start changing his personality by learning under you_ " I nodded at him and as soon as it looked like Hadrian was fully in I yelled to him "Hadrian I challenge you to a duel in the name of Thalia and Lord Zeus, if you win you can have your punishment reduced, if you lose however you have to start changing your attitude to women and the people around you" I had barley even finished speaking before Hadrian relied "Fine, I guess I won't have to please father like I thought I would" He walked out off the throne room towards the coliseum with his sword in hand, and for the fist time since Lord Zeus and Hadrian arrived Thalia spoke up "How in Tartarus, can I be related to him in anyway"

Lord Zeus turned around in shock as he saw his daughter, and for the first time in my short life, I saw him cry, cry tears of joy as he ran up to Thalia and hugged her, holding her tight, as if he never wanted to let go of her. I heard him whisper "But how, I saw your spine break, even mine and Hades combined powers could stop that from killing someone" thalia pulled her dad in closer and said "I don't fully understand so ask Lord Hades about it, but don't we have a duel to watch?" Lord zeus walked over to my father and they began to talk as we walked down the endless hallways of the palace.

We arrived at the coliseum where Hadrian was warming up by swinging his sword around, Zoe was up at the spectator stand along with about 6 gods, up there they had a feast of food and drink that they were happily having, I went into the center of the coliseum and waited for Hadrian to notice me, while I was waiting Father and Lord Zeus went up to the Spectator Stand where they sat next to there wives. I couldn't wait to take Hadrian down a notch, he was so arrogant, he believed he was the best at everything even though I beat him at every competition we have ever had, he finally noticed me and rudely said "So you finally arrived, well better late than never" drawing his sword out to his starting position, I put my other hand on the ring and thought about it and then there was a white flash as I held Vengeance in my hands with the engraving glowing gold contrasting the darkness of the blade, I pulled Vengeance to the right side of my body and twisted my wrist so I was in position, I then said "Sure you don't want a shield or armor Harry" just by using the short hand version of his name he charged at me, I slowly walked forward as he charged and brought up vengeance to block the attack that was coming.

Hadrian when angered would always start the same, he would raise the blade above his head with both hands because the blade was unbalanced in his hand and he would get close and swing his sword down on me, I blocked the attack with the edge of Vengeance and kicked him in the stomach, hard enough to push him to his knees but not hard enough to break something, he lifted himself up again and charged at me with his blade at his side, as as he was close enough he swung his sword, I didn't even try to block it with Vengeance and decided to side step all his attacks, he then got so frustrated that he made a massive leap towards me and I slashed his knee with Vengeance, Hadrian landed on his knees with blood slowly dripping out of the wound, before I could even ask for him to yield he got up and did a jab at my stomach, using the first technique I had ever learned I blocked his attack and twisted causing the unbalanced sword to be sent flying out of his hands and into the wall in front of the gods, he had a new cut resting on top of hand from where I twisted, I pointed my sword at his head and said "Yield" he looked around for any way to get out of it which there wasn't so he sighed "I yield"

Vengeance transformed back into ring form and I said "Now that you have lost you better start learning how to treat women better along with being nicer to people otherwise you are going to get your butt kicked a lot which I know you hate" he looked down at his feet to keep the blush from being seen by the gods, he was quite clearly remembering the time I knocked him into Athena's temple while fighting and he ended up seeing Athena naked not that he hadn't seen her like that before not that he remembers that.

I walked up to where the gods were watching, most of them had flashed out already but there was still a few such as Lord Zeus, Lord Apollo, Lady Artemis and Lady Hera, I bowed to them and Artemis said "Thanks to you Perseus we won't have another Hercules on our hands, remember you need to come for those lessons with Rowena starting next week" she walked trough a door and slammed it shut before flashing out to join her hunters.

Thalia walked next to me and we exited the coliseum after a long, long conversation in which Hadrian had sulked off It was finally time to sleep, I walked trough to my room where the guards had added an extra 'bed' for thalia to sleep on, it was actually just a blue and black couch but she said it was better than anything she had on the run, which I would agree with remembering the few times I helped then they were quite literally sleeping on blankets that were dirty and ripped. On my bed was a couple letters from the few people that I could actually call friends outside of the hunters and my dead teachers, there was one from Cynthia Zabini a member of the house of Zabini in the magical world, her and her brother were demigod children of Dionysus which made sense seeing as there family was to do with business and her mother was assassin who tortured her victims (see why Dionysus fell for her now?), I also got a letter from a friend in Egypt who was wishing me happy birthday.

the letter from miss Zabini was inviting me to a meal out tomorrow at the New York main branch of their Pizza Express company along with Zoe, I quickly wrote an agreement with the time of 3:30PM, I walked outside my room where a guard was standing guard and I said "Take this letter and deliver it to either Cynthia or Blaise Zabini, that is a direct order" He nodded and grabbed the letter out of my hands walking off to deliver it like I asked, I walked back in and went into the bathroom where I got changed into some PJ's and got into bed exhausted from the very busy and hectic day.

 **5 hours later**

A shake happened across the fortress waking me and most likely every member who lived here up, Either my dad was pissed or Poseidon was angry as Tartarus, I picked myself out of bed and stared where thalia had been sleeping the night before, she clearly had been awake a while as the couch was neatly made while thalia was for some reason adding more hair gel to her hair not that she needed it though, then again I have never used it and I got it over a year ago.

I flung on a pair of socks and shoes and ran out of the door picking my ring up as I did so and placed it onto my finger as I ran, Thalia got dragged to me and started to run beside me once she had gained her bearings, I just kept on running to the throne room. About a quarter of the way there Hadrian burst out of a corridor Obviously feeling the quakes in the ground like me, neither of us stopped to argue as we rushed to the throne room, he was wearing just a pair of boxers and had a shield in his left hand, a couple of moments later Zoe came tumbling out of the hunters corridor as a larger shake hit, it knocked the three of us down although Thalia wasn't affected, the three of us picked ourselves up. We were so close that the three of us got our items ready, me my sword, Zoe her bow and arrows then Hadrian with the shield, I slammed the door open to see my father chuckling lightly.

He looked up at the sound of the door slamming open and he asked "And what do you three think you are doing up this early with barley anything on?" Zoe just coughed slightly as Hadrian went bright red in the face from the comment directed at him, Zoe said "Lord Hades, we felt the fortress shaking quite badly so we wondered what was going on, in our haste we picked up whatever we could find clothes wise and weapon wise" that comment made the red in his face travel downwards across his body. my father shook his head and laughed like a mad man "Oh the shaking, that was just Poseidon having a temper tantrum as he has discovered that you are missing and your mum Perseus" oh that was good, that was so good.

my father looked at the three of us and said "He won't stop his tantrum for a while so I suggest the three of you train and Thalia you should try and use your fathers powers." we nodded and headed towards the coliseum train, I said "Yo Zoe want to spar" she grinned and replied "only if thou are ready to lose", as I passed a guard I told him to bring down our training gear from our rooms.

 **several hours later**

I stood up from the table I was sitting at the same time as Zoe and smiled at Cynthia and said "Blaise, Cynthia, it has been good seeing you again, I apologize about having to leave so sharp but me and Zoe here have to go and finish the quest that my father gave us, I hope to see you soon the two of you, Hadrian please go down to my father's place once you have finished your meal as to continue your training" Cynthia gave me small smile back and said in a worried tone "Stay safe you two, Happy birthday for yesterday Perseus, now go and finish your quest" I nodded and walked out the restaurant with my cloak being gripped my left hand and thrown over my shoulder with Zoe doing the exact same thing. we swung our cloaks on as soon as we were outside and we began to run into the forest nearby for safety.

A couple of miles south was where my Father said my Sister Eve was being kept at, as we got closer Thalia decided to speak "As we were leaving the restaurant I felt electricity run trough me like it does when Hadrian his near me" I looked towards Zoe and told her to stop and repeated what Thalia had just told me, Zoe whispered "Well lord Zeus did say that she was visiting America this week trough some generous funding" I laughed, my Uncle could be a master manipulator when he wants to be. We started running again until I felt a connection trough the earth.

I singled for Zoe to stop running and we crouched around until the feeling was so strong that I basically knew she was here, I would soon be united with my sister Eve, I stood up and as I did so Zoe did as well, In front of me was a man who looked to be in his late 50's or early 60's he had neatly combed grey hair and a ragged beard, he wore a white and black T-Shirt along with some green Cargo pants, beside him was a girl about my age with dark brown going on black hair tied up in a bundle, she had a light sprinkle of freckles on her nose and across her cheek but not enough so it seems like too much, she wore a blue T-shirt with small cats on the front of it.

The man stood up and said "You might as well come out whoever you are, I can sense you" seeing no point in hiding in the buses, we did what he said and came out and he spat and said "Wait a 8 year old and a 17 year old?, humph I was expecting Albus to send someone who had at least finished school" I smiled at Eve before stating "We are not here on the orders of Albus Dumbledore, We are here on orders for Lord Hades, mine and Eve's father" he quite clearly didn't believe me but before he said anything I said "I can tell you don't believe me but ask you Granddaughter Eve about the connection she is currently felling between the two of us" her eyes widened in shock before she replied "Grandfather, he is correct I do feel a connection between the two of us, a family bond" he looked between us and asked "Okay prove to me your telling the truth by swearing on the river Styx" I nodded and said "I swear on the river Styx that I am a son of Hades and I am here to bring my sister eve to my father" A flash of lightning flashed across the sky as I made the vow. with one final look of goodbye Eve grabbed my hand and said "Don't worry Grandfather, I am sure I can still visit you regularly" she looked at me with her beautiful hazel eyes and I sighed "For now you can come and live with us in my fathers fortress in the underworld but any longer will be my fathers choice" He came to me and latched onto Eve and I latched onto Zoe and I ran into the shadows taking us back to my fathers throne room.

After a few hours of getting to know each other me and Zoe left to find Catherine, we burst out of the shadows a couple of miles south from the head MACUSA building where we saw some roman soldiers coming out with some kids and teens, we followed them from behind until they reached the Forrest and we crouched alongside them for a couple of miles, as we reached the center of the forest we ran forward and climbed up a tree just to jump down on the Romans has they were about to pass and I stated "We are on a quest for Lord Jupiter, he request that we gather up all of his children, so please release Cat Black into our care" the one who was quite clearly the Leader said "who are you! name yourself and your parentage!" I knew he wouldn't believe me so I pulled down my hood as a sign on good faith and said "I'm Perseus Jackson son of Pluto, I swear on the river timber that I am telling the truth" the leader then once the sky stopped flashing said "alright Cat you heard him, don't worry he is probably taking you to your father" a young girl who was slightly smaller than me walked forward and grabbed my hand and Thalia stated "Yep that's her, now let's get going, I am tired" I turned around and ran into the shadows that led right back into the dark.

 **A/N and there you are folks, another chapter released, I really do mean it when I say go back and reread the previous chapters, I hope you enjoyed and feel free to give my criticism**


	5. AN so that's happening

**A/N hey everyone, I do know that my writing can get very bad at times or sometimes there are silly mistakes that just ruin the flow of the story especially in the first 3 chapters. It has taken me a couple of weeks to decide but I have decided to rewrite the first 3 chapters and go trough chapter 4 of the story to correct silly mistakes in it.**

 **Originally when I started writing fanficition it was to help me get my ideas out from my brain to the paper and to improve my writing, and I started writing on wattpad three years ago this month although you can't find my original story anymore. Then last year I decided I had enough just writing to improve my writing and I decided to start writing stories for my own enjoyment, then in March last year I saw that** **The Potters of the Future had not uploaded the next chapter in book 3 of his/her prince of death story in over a year.**

 **At that moment I decided to continue where he/she had left off but within a couple of weeks my mind changed the story, So when I published this story in April it was a completely different story to what 'The Potters of the Future' had done for his/her one but it did still have a few similarities.**

 **But since chapter 4 came out and I got those reviews from it, it made me think to say the least and I have decided that the best course of action to continue this story and make it more enjoyable is to rewrite the chapters to fit my goal again, I apologies to those who did enjoy my first three chapters but this is my story and this is what I have decided to do.**

 **When I have finished a chapter I shall delete the original chapter that it shall be replacing or if it is a new chapter completely that takes place in between two chapters then I will add it, this update note will stay up until I have finished the changes, 2 last things that I have to say before I go, 1. I will continue to write the next chapters that take place after chapter 4 in my free/school time. 2.I have updated the summary, this is how the full summary goes**

 **during WWII there were two prophecy's spoken by two people, once by the oracle of Delphi and the other by the God Apollo,** **then in 1993 a decedent of the god Apollo issued a prophecy about two boys born at the end of the seventh months. these prophecy's would shape the world forever. The child whose destiny was dictated by the First great prophecy was born as a son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, When he was 4 Perseus ran away after his mother's death until he met Hades who adopted him. Hades trained him how to fight and survive along with How to be the Prince of death. His Younger cousin was Born in the Magical world to Lily Potter and Zeus, raised by lily and her husband James until their untimely deaths at a magical dark lord, raised by the dursleys until he was found by Hercules where he became arrogant and sexist. Both are wizards and both are demigods, join their adventures up until the end of Hadrian's first year along with Thalia Grace, and Eve Knight** (OC) **and Catherine Black** (OC)

 **Please continue to read my stories and I hope to see you all again with the all new chapters, feel free to continue reviewing as every comment helps.**


	6. R,I,P Stan Lee

This is going to be going up across all my stories because recent events have shaken me... for those that haven't heard of the 12/11/18 Stan 'the Man' Lee passed away at the age of 95

for those who don't know who Stan Lee is, he was the Godfather of the comic Industry and one of the people to start of the modern comic era, he created/co-created several Superheroes from Marvel comics including but not limited to: Spider-man, Iron-man, Fantatsic four, X-men, Ant-Man and the Avengers.

I don't know what to say about his passing, sadness? Anger? I will say this he lived a good life.

I will say this, this man created some of my favorite character which is what allows me to write these fanfictions, Spider-man is one of my favorite characters and if hadn't been for Stan, well we would have never got him.

Stan Lee will never been forgotten and shall forever be in our hearts. EXCELSIOR!EXCELSIOR! R.I.P Stan Lee...EXCELSIOR!


End file.
